Rising Sun
by ToniMan
Summary: The Ninja-Samurai war rages on! Both sides start to see their flaws and will give it their all to show the power of their NINDO and BUSHIDO. Wich way fo life will overcome the other.
1. A New Force

A/N: Well i bring you another story but this time not alone, this story is co-writen with my friend **Hisoka316**, hope you guys enjoy our story.

Please **READ **and **REVIEW, **we want to know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are ours are our own made up characters.

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

---------- Scene change

Summary:  
Beyond the five ninja countries, another group of countries that consider the ninjas as a group of vile and honorless dogs have risen, they plan on wiping out and ending the existance of all shinobis in the world once and for all....all beware the coming of the....SAMURAIS.

**PROLOGUE**

Since the dawn of time light and shadow have existed together...man has always consider the dark as a symbol of evils a deceit...and light as a symbol of good and purity, but is this true?, to every coin there are two sides...to every story there are two versions and to every man there are two faces...what one considers evil is justice to another, what one consider as crueltyothers see it as mercy...through time good has existen in the darkness as well as evil has hide behind the light....but in a worl where life it self has a price what can beconsider good and what can be consider evil?.

**RISING SUN **by **ToniMan** and **Hisoka316**

Chapter 1: A New Force

"BYAKUGA" A pale girl yelled.

"GATSUUGA" A boy accompanied by a medium size dog yelled.

"SOUSHOURYU" A Girl in mid-air yelled as she started to throw a large number of weapons to some no name Shinobis.

A large explosion occurred leaving a pile of smoke, which after clearing revealed three knocked out shinobis.

"Winners of the first jounin exam match are….Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Ten-Ten" A jounin with a jacket with the sleeves cut off and a pony tail said in a bored tone.

After the fight the three fighters went back to the waiting area where they where received by there fellow shinobis.

"Man…does Shikamaru even have to say we won in such a bored way…" Kiba a tall boy with blue pants and a dark blue jacket, his hair was wild just like when he was young only a bit longer, he still posses the face paint and his teeth seemed like fangs.

"BARK" Akamura Kiba's faithful companion was next to him, the white dog had grown a bit, he now reached Kiba's thigh and had a look that would make any one say this dog is ready for business.

"That's because he already knew you where going to win!" A young man wearing green spandex, looking almost identical to Gai, except more muscular said.

"You think Lee?" Ten-Ten who was now wearing a similar dress but instead of pink it was black same color as her short pants.

"Yeah Ten-Ten, Lee-san is right you guys were a sure victory" Sakura who had let her hair grow long but not as long as before, now she had it at below her shoulders, she was wearing a red shirt and black pants, and was wearing her headband on her waist similar to Lee and Ino.

"I'm sure you three will win your fight too" Hinata who was now wearing a black top and dark blue pants, she had stop wearing her jacket and had let her hair grow down to her shoulders.

"Ho, look at her, who would have thought you're the same old Hinata…Naruto would be proud if he saw you today!" Ino who had let her hair grow again, was almost the same except that she was now wearing shorts instead of bandages.

The new teams where talking to each other about the day.

"I don't know why we have to take exams…Shikamaru there didn't take a test he just did a few tough missions and that's all!" Kiba complained supported by a few barks from Akamaru.

"Baka….he did an A-class mission as a chuunin…he deserved to be a jounin" Ino defended him.

Lee laughed a bit from her comments. "Besides there doing tests now because they want to raise the level of ninjas"

"That's true….look what they got from the old way…a lazy ass jounin….and two ice kings that think their all high and mighty just because they guarding the Hokage now...bah" Kiba complained again.

"Man you are bitter that Shino beat you aren't you?" Sakura yelled at Kiba.

Hinata simply smiled at her teammates words. "I think Neji-niisan deserved to become a jounin he's gotten very strong".

"Yeah he did, but still he could at least speak to us when we have missions together not just order us around like he didn't know us!" Ten-Ten complained.

"Ho, are we a bit jealous he got other girls in his team!" Kiba smirked.

"Why you, I'll make you eat those words!" Ten-Ten said as she took out a kunai.

"Calm down you two" They heard as a large figure got close to them.

"Oi Chouji!" Kiba yelled.

"Hey guys, how are things coming? CHOMP" Chouji stated as he ate a couple of chips.

"Things are progressing very well, they have already passed the first fight, now it's Sakura-san's, Ino-san's, and my turn" Lee expresses joyfully.

"Why didn't you take the exam with us Chouji-san?" Hinata asked.

"You know I have been wondering that myself" Sakura complained.

"Come on you two leave poor Chouji alone…he has his reasons" Ino stood up poor the boy.

"Its okay Ino I don't care if they know…I got food poisoning a few day ago so I couldn't participate today…I really wanted to though…I wanted to be a jounin like Shikamaru and you guys" Chouji said.

"We still have to pass you know" Ten-Ten added.

There the kids stayed talking while the other fights took place in the stadium.

- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -

In the Hokage's booth Tsuande was very interested in the Konoha's shinobi, but her body guards where more interested in the guest of honor.

The man was sitting to Tsunade's left, the man was wearing a white cloak that covered his body only leaving visible his head the man had short spiky blue hair with strains running down the right side of his face covering his eye as well as a scar he had on it very similar to Kakashi's.

Behind him two men wearing white clothes stood, they where wearing chest, arm, and leg armor, each of them was carrying a Katana, and under this katana a smaller sword call a wakizashi.

"Hokage-sama…these men look very odd, I feel no presence, no chakra if I weren't seeing them with my own eyes I wouldn't believe they where here" A young man with white eyes stated.

"Yes I know they are very different from others, but we must be friendly for the man in white is an important feudal lord from the lands beyond the ninja countries, if we want to expand our cliental we must impress them" Tsunade said.

"So this exam...is just to show our village abilities to him" Neji asked.

Tsunade simply smiled. "Yes….exactly Neji"

"Excuse Hokage-sama…who are those guys guarding him?" A tall man wearing a jounin vest under a long black jacket and dark sun glasses said.

"My, my…you're also interested Shino?…well his body guards are from the equivalence of ninjas in their land…they're the type of warrior that only uses swords to perform attacks… they're called swordsmen… or the proper title SAMURAIS" She said expressing that last words leaving both of the young jounin even more interested.

The two boys took a step back and stayed guarding the Hokage not with out sharing a few words.

"Warriors that only use swords to attack…" Shino stated.

"I've read of them in the Hyuuga library…I never thought I would actually see one" Neji added.

"Really? Tell me about them…." Shino said.

"Neji smiled at Shino's words. "Interested are we?…well the samurais…are warriors that fight using swords and other weapons, they become so able with their weapons that they become an extension of their bodies… but there a force to be recon with even if they are disarmed… they are said to use a martial art call AIKIDO…"

Shino adjusted his glasses. "Are said to?"

"Yes, the person who wrote the book only heard from them that they use it, but he never witnessed a Samurai being disarmed" Neji added.

"Is that so?" Shino ended the conversation with.

Shino out of curiosity, sends a small bug toward the enemies, it was very small he sent it so they would be able to gather some information.

SLASH. The insect was cut in two by a force unknown to Shino.

_He cut the kekkai bug…I didn't see it, I didn't even fell the intent… I didn't even see him move one bit… _with those thoughts Shino felt a slightly warm liquid on his cheek it was him bleeding, a cut line similar to the cut the bug had suffered, and the samurai glared at Shino from the corner of his eye, this didn't go unnoticed by Shino who simply wiped the blood of his cheek.

_When ever you want…_Shino thought hoping the other warrior would understand his body language.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage and the land lord who where just mentally sighing from the immaturity of them both.

- - - -- - - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -

"Winners of the second match….Kia, Udon and Ken from Hidden Stone…." Shikamaru said as he yawned making the victors angry.

"It looks like it's our turn!" Sakura expressed.

"Well let's do this already!" Ino stated.

"YOSH, lets show them our power" Lee yelled fist rising and eyes fired up.

"Good luck!" All said as the three entered the stadium ready to face there enemies.

"The third match will begin; it will be Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee against Hidden Falls Miroku, Hayate and Riku"

As Shikamaru gave the order to start the battle, Sakura took a step forward and started to form hand seals, as the other shinobis charged at her but it was to late for them.

"KOKUANGYO NO JUTSU" (Bringer of Darkness Technique). The opponents where terrified as there surroundings became engulfed in total darkness stunning the team.

"Go Lee" Was heard and all the hidden fall shinobis become victims of Lee's fury of punches.

"Winners…Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura" Shikamaru said right before giving a long yawn.

"Hey Shikamaru….you could at least say it with a happy tone!" Ino yelled as she left the stadium giving place to the fourth and last preliminary match.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - --

While the preliminaries matches continue the Hokage's booth was once again filed with words.

"Your shinobis seem very skilled… and these are just prospects to the higher rank right?" The white robed man asked.

Tsunade simply smiled at the man. "That's right these are just prospects to the jounin level…which is the highest… so if you're impress by them you should see some of the more experienced ones… that can be at your disposal for a fee of course!"

The man smiled at her words "Perhaps I will get the opportunity to see them in action… sooner that you think" He whispered those last words as they saw the semifinal matches begin.

The battle like the previous ones to them were easily one sided, the Konoha chuunins where at a much higher level than there opponents.

This awesome display of skill and abilities impressed the guest of honor once more.

"I see we will have an all Konoha finals, this just makes you shine even more, its clear that Konoha is the strongest hidden village of them all…looks like I found the strongest of them already…" He again whispered the last part.

"Really the strongest? You flatter us to much…but what was that last part you said?" Tsunade asked.

The man simply smiled at her words. "Nothing… I just hear that a child with the power of a oni resided here…"

"Oni?" Was Tsunade's response.

"Pardon me; here it's called devil or demon…" He coldly answered getting a mad look from Tsunade.

"No…there's no demon…or child that carried a demon with in him…" Tsunade answered in a mad tone.

"…Interesting…." The man said to himself as a ten minute break started before the final match.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - --

In the waiting area the teams where all fired up, even if they where friends they still would give there all.

"Hey, it looks like its going to be an all Konoha finals…" Kiba said smirking.

"HELL YEAH, That's how it supposed to be!" Sakura yelled excitedly, it looked like inner an outer Sakura had fused into one Sakura.

"Hey shut up forehead girl…. I can't believe where on the same team…" Ino complained.

"Come on Ino, she's just excited… even if were going to beat you three" Ten-Ten added.

Out of no where Lee got in the middle of them and started to kick and punch the air.

"YOSH we will win…we will be jounins this year…. we will become powerful… and I'll finally be able to defeat Naruto-kun!" As he said that last name every one fell

"Big mouth strikes again…" Kiba mumble.

"Ha Gomenasai… I just…" Lee tried to explain.

A couple of people in the room fell at the sound of that name.

"Come on girls I know you miss the guy but he'll b back" Ten-Ten said.

Sakura lifted her head. "You're right… it's that I just miss that dobe…first I lost Sasuke… and then Naruto left… I was pretty down for a while… I felt alone… but I'm okay….it's just nostalgia…"

"That's the spirit Sakura… you too Hinata… come on cheer up… what would the dobe think if he saw you this way…." Ino said reassuring Hinata.

Hinata smiled at her words. "Thanks Ino-san…."

"Hey come on Hinata…. you're still obsesses with that guy… especially when there's such a good guy like myself? Besides, if you didn't tell him when he left are you really going to tell him when he comes back that is if he eve….ARGG" Kiba was saying before being so brutally interrupted.

"Shut up Kiba… hehe ignore him Hinata this dog brain doesn't know what's he's saying…. shut up Kiba… and you called Lee a big mouth.." Ten-Ten said as she drove her elbow multiple times into Kiba's stomach.

"Kiba's mouth has gotten bigger over the years" Chouji stated.

"It's okay…Ten-Ten-chan… I know he'll come back in just one more year" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah that dope is almost here, only one more year…. we should all pass before he comes back… if we aren't jounins by then will be the dead last" Sakura said making every one laugh.

"Will all participants please go to the arena!?" Was heard by them as they headed to the arena being waved good luck to by Chouji.

- - - -- - - --- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - --

"The final match will begin in just a moment between the team of Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee and the team of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Ten-Ten".

"By the sounds of the crowd raring it looks like these ninjas…are well known" The guest of Honor stated.

"Yes there all very promising shinobis" Tsunade stated.

"Fight!" Shikamaru said in a calm manner.

"GO!" Both of the teams yelled.

"Go Sakura give them your genjutsu" Lee said.

"Hai! KOKUANGYO NO JUTSU" Sakura yelled.

Kiba smiled. "Genjutsus won't work on us… go Hinata show them what you've got!"

"Hai, BYAKUGA" Hinata yelled as she saw through the jutsu and went straight toward Sakura.

"Ino now while Hinata is distracted" Lee ordered Ino

"Ready for my body switch" Ino joked as she started to from seals.

"Ten-Ten don't give her a minute to do the jutsu" Kiba yelled.

"I'm on it" Ten-Ten yelled as she started to launch a barrage of shirukens and kunais at Ino, making it impossible for her to do her family trade mark jutsus.

"I'm up!" Lee yelled as he started to dash banishing from sight.

"Akamaru! DYNAMIC MARKING!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru took to the sky and marked the area hitting Lee.

"Ha, smell you, GATSUUGA!" As those words Kiba went straight at the marked Lee.

The battle raged on nobody was giving less than 100 percent, every one was keeping they're ground, a clash was upon the spectators, weapons against the mind, illusions against a gentle fist and fangs and teeth against fists and kicks.

The two teams' battle was truly fierce.

"It seems we finally have an interesting match unlike before…we can test the strength of the leaf with them!" The man wearing the white cloak said while he stood up.

"What are you doing Yoh-san?" Tsunade asked as the man went to the edge of the balcony.

"THE TIME HAS COME!" He yelled and as he did such thing he waved his right arm in the air.

BOOM, a large number of explosions occurs around the village causing and uproar in the stadium stopping the fight and making Tsunade stand up.

"What's happening?" Tsunade asked the man.

"Nothing important…. were here only to test the strength of evil!" The man calmly said.

In the arena six men wearing white clothes and armor similar to the bodyguards had jumped into the stadium every one was still in shock, most of the senior ninjas had left the stadium in search of the source of the explosion leaving the stadium unguarded.

"Who the hell are you six and why did you interrupted our fight?!" Kiba yelled as all the leaf-nins had gathered in one point facing the six intruders.

"We're here to see the might of the corrupted" One answered confusing the leaf-nins.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Kiba added.

"They're insane…coming to interrupt our fight" Sakura said.

"Yeah and with just a few little swords "Ten-Ten added as she said those words the men took out their swords and they all took a battle stance placing the sword over them, in front of them and to their side.

"What weird stances I have never seen that before." Ten-Ten said out loud what all leaf-nin were thinking.

Ten-Ten took charge with a small sword she had taken out.

She attacked the man with a vertical slash which the man simply side step evading the attack, then she tried a horizon attack which he blocked with his sword, she tried this for many minutes to no avail.

_I can't hit him, he's better than me with swords_. As she thought that she took a leap back and started to throw shurikens at the man which he blocked easily with his sword.

"HAHAH if that's the best your kind has to offer? If it is it's a shame that you choose the way of darkness for such weak power….." The man mocked as he started to move his sword in a circular way ending it on his right side of his body.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of virtue! HAYAI KIRITSUKERU KEN NO JUTSU" (swift slash sword technique). As he said those words he vanished from Ten-Ten's sight appearing behind her placing his sword in his sheath, Ten-Ten felt a large impact on her body in a second her clothes where ripped and cut and she simply fell to her knees coughing up some blood just before she collapsed to the ground.

"Ten-Ten!" Lee yelled as he evaded the swords of another warrior.

"Don't get distracted I don't want to win so easily…." The man said as he gasped for air.

"You'll see the might of Konoha!" Lee said as he ran toward the warrior disappearing and appearing to the man's right, he quickly elbowed the man and hit a Konoha Sennpuu to the man's hand making him drop his weapon.

"Know that you have no weapon it's an easy win…" Lee said as he tried to deliver a right punch to the man but he quickly moved in a strange way holding Lee's arm and dropping him to the ground after which he elbowed Lee to the side of the head knocking him out.

"Use the power of others to win…." He said to himself.

While Lee was defeated Hinata, Sakura and Ino had teamed up to fight three opponents but where easily out matched.

The girls where back to back trying to hold the others at bay but not by much, the Samurais had the advantage in close combat even Hinata was feeling the pressure of their constant attacks.

"We can't hold them for long…" Hinata complained.

"Do something Sakura…" Ino complained.

"I'm on it girls… KOKUANGYO NO JUTSU" Sakura yelled as she did a quick set of hand seals performing the jutsu she had learned for this test.

"Got them!" She said enthusiastic way.

All of the samurais started to laugh.

"Our minds are disciplined and clear….we will not be deceived by pitiful tricks" One of them said.

"AH!" they yelled as they hit all of the girls with the handle of the swords causing them to faint on impact.

"HINATA! ARG!" Kiba yelled just before he hit the ground.

"Don't let your guard down…." A female samurai stated as she placed her katana into her sheath.

.- -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - --- - - -

While the battle raged on in the arena, another occurred in the Hokage's balcony.

"Who are you, and what are you doing to my village…?" sundae ordered.

As she said those words the man's two body guards flew by her tackling her own body guards.

"NOW, we must take care of these losers" One of the Samurais yelled as they forced Shino and Neji away from Tsunade.

"You want to know who where are?" The man said.

"TELL ME NOW!" Tsunade demanded.

"I'll tell you who we are…we are Samurais…from the five Samurai countries of the north…we have been living next to you seeing the corrupt way of the ninja, killing others for money…you people disgust me, finally the five countries joined with a single goal, to destroy you…to purify the world of your existence…finally the world will become the utopia it should be…once the evil is gone" The man stated walking away from Tsunade making her mad.

"Your nuts, you come here with a hand full of warriors and think you can destroy Konoha? Who the hell do you think you are?" She said a vein pulsing in her fore head.

"I don't think…. I know who I am…unlike you who have hidden herself behind such a cheap trick…. If you truly want to know who I am very well…." The man in a quick move removed the white robe that was hiding his armor.

The man's armor was very similar to the third, he was using chest armor, his left arm a simple bracelet, his right had a armor like the third's, he was wearing a belt with small armor to his sides, his legs also wearing armor, under it he was wearing white cloth like all the others. The man was wearing a samurai helmet with the word light inscribe on it, he was carrying two katanas one on each side of his waist.

"I am Tamashii Kotetsu, one of the four Kenmeijin of the Samurai countries…and I have come for your head!" He said drawing one of his swords and pointing at Tsunade with it.

END CHAPTER

Kenmeijin- Sword master.

A/N: Well the fisrt chapter is done...did you guys liked it?, please tell us. we hope to hear from you guys so remember to read and review...reviews are the fuel that keeps us writing.

Did you guys liked this fic?...then give a chance to our others. there: Choosinh one's path Life long fight, Protect that which is preciuos and Fear the exiled,


	2. Warriors of Honor?

**Rising Sun**

**by ToniMan and Hisoka316**

Well Chapter One was done by ToniMan with me editing and yeah, I screwed up especially with missing a letter in Byakugan. I apologize for any screw ups since that was my first real time acting as a beta. Well Chapter Two is done by me, Hisoka316. Also as mentioned in Chapter One if you liked this fic check out Feared The Exiled, Life Long Fight by ToniMan and Choosing One's Path and Protecting That Which Is Precious by me, anyways on with chapter two.

**Chapter 2 : Warriors Of Honor?**

"I've come to take evil's head. Prepare yourself for death." Kotetsu said as he prepares for his assault. Meanwhile Shino and Neji prepare to face off against enemies of their own.

"So what are you after?" Neji asks as the samurai drew his katana.

"I don't answer to shinobi scum." The man said as he got into his battle stance.

"Very well, then I might have to force you to talk." Neji said.

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji yells activating his blood limit and getting in his own battle stance.

The samurai attack with a fierce forward thrust the blinding speed of the attack barely gave Neji enough time to dodge as he moved to his right, Neji charges in and throws several forward thrusts at his opponent the first two attempts are simply dodged, the third attempt is actually blocked by the man's sword. Neji attempts to land a spin kick, the samurai ducks the attack and then pushes himself back away from Neji's reach. The samurai gets his footing and charges in with a downward swing, Neji easily dodges and attempts a counter attack, both men take turns attacking. The samurai tries several attempts to stab Neji with forward slashing attacks, Neji continues to dodge as the two back away from each other.

"I see I'll have to use more advanced methods to defeat you." The samurai says as he draws his other sword and makes a cross with the two swords and begins to glow a light bluish color.

"_What? What's going on? I sense chakra from him all of a sudden, how is this possible? Are these guys so disciplined that they can even hide their life forces from their enemies? If this is the case, then we may have a severe problem on our hands." _Neji thought has his opponent prepares for an attack.

"Juuji Waru Kenjutsu!"(Cross slash sword technique) the samurai says as the blades begin to glow and then fire off a cross shaped attack that sends shockwaves through the ground, then the attack hits Neji and blasts him throwing him into the air and sending him crashing hard into the wall.

"Is this all you shinobi have to offer? If that is the case, we'll wipe you all out very quickly." The samurai says to Neji.

"You'll find we don't fall that quickly." Neji says getting up and charging in with several attacks, all of which are dodged. Neji spins around his foe and lands a thrust into his back. The samurai staggers forward.

"What was that attack just now? You barely hit me, and I've taken damage?." The samurai asks.

"You're about to find out the strength of Konoha's strongest clan, the Hyuuga clan!" Neji says as he gets in his stance.

"You're in my range of division. Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Neji yells as he charges at the samurai with his attack ready.

"Nishou!" Neji yells as he starts the attack.

"Yonshou! Hachishou! Jyuurokushou! Sanjyuunishou! Rokujyuyonshou!" Neji yells as he finishes the attack. Neji then spins around the samurai again still standing in his fighting pose. The samurai stands for a minute before his sword drops.

"Damn ninjas and there cheap tricks" He said just before his body followed his sword to the ground.

Meanwhile Shino is being attacked by his foe, he dodges several sword swings. Shino pulls out a kunai and the sword collides with the kunai. The two exchange a few punches and then clang metal to metal once again.

"Hokage-sama may need my help, so I'll finish with you quickly." Shino says to the man.

"You shouldn't look down on me; it'll be what gets you killed." The samurai says with a smirk as he drops and uses the hilt of the sword and drives it into Shino's gut causing him to gasp and then drop to one knee.

"You're dead!" The samurai says as he brings his sword straight down through Shino's head. The samurai watches Shino's body drop in separate directions and then sheaves his sword and stands once again.

"That was really quite pathetic." The samurai says but then is shocked as Shino's body turns into thousands of bugs.

"You're right, that was quite pathetic. Your performance should have been worth more of an effort." Shino says appearing behind the swordsman. Shino's bugs begin to cover the samurai as he drops to the ground and rolls around trying to get them off. After trying to fight the bugs of for several minutes the samurai's movements stop and he loses consciousness.

As Neji and Shino finish their fights Tsunade must contend with the samurai's leader, a man named, Tamashii Kotetsu.

"What is it, what do you want hear in Konoha that you dare interrupt us?" Tsunade asks the man.

"Weren't you listening to what I said? We're going to purify this world. We're going to rid the world of the evil shinobi." Kotetsu says to Tsunade.

"We're not evil. We do what we have to do to maintain our existence and peace. And we've done a fine job. We don't need you people intruding on our land judging us and trying to kill us for your own selfish goals. You're not that much different than us, shinobi." Tsunade says to the man.

"We don't fight for money, we fight for honor, and we fight for the good of our people and our lord!" Kotetsu says.

"WHAT HONOR ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHEN YOU COME INTO OUR COUNTRY AND SNEAK ATTACK US!" Tsunade yells as she begins to get quite angry at the man.

"We gave you fair warning. I am I man of Honor. If we wanted to, we could have killed you before you had a chance to act." The man says to Tsunade with a confident smirk.

"Now, it's time for you to die, you can hold on to what little honor you have and commit seppuku or I will have to kill you my self?" Said Kotetsu

"Take my own life, what kind of idiot does that?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"Very well as you wish" Said Kotetsu as he started his sword drawn attacks Tsunade who doesn't have any weapons on her. Tsunade dodges several swift attacks. The speed of the man's sword is amazing, and with every swing he seems to get faster.

"Impressive, you're able to dodge my attacks." Kotetsu says trying to break Tsunade's concentration.

"I am the Hokage after all!" Tsunade yells as Kotetsu attacks, Tsunade dodges and actually counters by punching the sword knocking it in the opposite direction allowing Tsunade to charge in and firing a punch to Kotetsu's gut, but before the punch can land, the skilled samurai pulls his other sword from his belt. Tsunade's hand is cut severely as she connects with the blade instead of the man's midsection. Tsunade tries for a spin kick; the force of her leg hitting the ground causes it to crack. Tsunade continues to fire in punches which Kotetsu easily dodges. Kotetsu spins around Tsunade and manages to slash her back up and the Kotetsu firing in a barrage of forward thrusts, the speed of the attack is almost too much for even Tsunade to dodge as the man manages to cut her right arm, left leg, and across the midsection. Tsunade also receives a small cut on her face from the wind pressure of the sword attack.

"Is this all the great Hokage-sama has?" Kotetsu arrogantly asks.

"Don't you worry; I've got more than this." Tsunade says with a smirk of her own as she increases her speed. Kotetsu tries to unleash another barrage of slashes but Tsunade quickly catches the blade with her hands. Kotetsu then pulls out his second sword once again and tries to attack with his free hand while Tsunade's hands are holding his katana. Tsunade dodges the attack but flipping upward, while still holding onto the katana. As the second sword misses Tsunade comes down on top of the sword forcing it into the ground under her feet. Kotetsu has no choice but to let go of his Wakizashi. Tsunade pushes him back and releases the sword and charges in drops to her knees and unleashes six blindingly fast punches to Kotetsu's gut, Tsunade then jumps over his head and lands a kick to the back of his head that knocks him on the ground. Kotetsu retrieves his wakizashi and along with his katana, he prepares to attack when suddenly they're interrupted.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Gai yells as he along with Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and Genma all appear between the two.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright? We got here as soon as we could." Kurenai says to the older ninja.

"I'm fine. We were just discussing some matters and the talks turned ugly." Tsunade says with a smirk.

"What is this, interrupting a fight to the death between two warriors? That is unacceptable! YOU SHINOBI HAVE NO HONOR! We shall return to crush you soon enough." Kotetsu says angrily, on cue all the other samurais gather around him carrying there wounded, he and all of his samurai disappear in a puff of smoke.

-- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -

Several hours later at Konoha Hospital, the injured fighters are getting treated. Tsunade is also being healed while the jounin all gather.

"Hokage-sama, what was that all about?" Gai asks sitting next to Lee's bedside.

"Why are we suddenly being attacked by the other countries?" Kurenai asks as she checks on both Hinata and Kiba.

"They believe we shinobi are evil. Because we accept money for task and earn a living to maintain peace. They believe we are evil and lack honor. I don't understand it all myself yet really." Tsunade says to the group.

"Neji, Shino you two did very well." Tsuande tells the two.

"Because they think we're evil? That's a stupid reason to start a war" Kurenais stated.

"Not really, wars tend to erupt for the minor of reasons, food, land, women, honor, this time it started because of a way of life, the reasons are all the same, but always who starts the war says the have the right to, this one is no different from any other" Tsunade answered.

The Shinobis stay silent until interrupted by an injured warrior.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I apologize for not getting back to you sooner." Neji says to the older woman.

"It's quite alright." Tsuande replies.

"From what I saw of their abilities, these samurai are quite skilled, I say all that attacked are at Jounnin level, They're nothing like the ronins(A/N:Ronin: Samurai who has abandon there bushido or lord, missing samurai) from other countries who basically fight as mercenaries." Kakashi says.

"Yes, that man... Tamashii Kotetsu was indeed very skilled. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure I could beat him. He wasn't even being totally serious when he fought me. I wasn't either, but that's not really the point." Tsunade says.

"These guys will be trouble but I'll beat them next time!" Kiba says awakening and startling the jounin.

"I agree with Kiba-san." Lee says as he wakes up as well.

"I was careless; I'll admit it... but even so... I was defeated with little effort. These guys are really skilled". Lee added.

"Not careless, just impulsive you charged with out knowing the full facts of your opponent and from what I saw, they're fighting style turns your own power against you, and since no one uses more power than you it must have hurt" Shikamaru who was leaning against the wall said.

"SHIKAMARU WHERE WERE YOU DURING THE FIGH!" Ino who had woken up yelled startling every one and making a chill go down Shikamaru's spine.

A sweat drops on Shikamaru's fore head. "I stayed behind, I was examining the attackers' strategies and fighting style, I wasn't going to simply jump in and attack with out knowing what I was up against"

"Liar…you were afraid…" Sakura said who was holding her head.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said in a low voice.

"Where were you Kakashi-sensei…I bet you got to the fight late" Sakura said with a small smile on her face.

"Yes Sakura I did get a bit late there, after the explosions me and the other senior jounnins went to check it out who would have thought it was just a distraction" Kakashi stated with a serious tone.

"It's okay Kakashi-sensei, but those were samurais right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes" Kakashi answered.

"But we fought against Samurai in the wave country, Naruto beat them, then why are these so much stronger?" Sakura asked once again.

"Yes but same as ninjas they have levels, those were very low level swordsmen…these weren't, they had true skill" Kakashi said with a serius voice.

"The fact that someone snuck up behind me and Akamaru should let you know their abilities are above average." Kiba says.

"Yes, we will definitely need to be serious on this matter. We can't afford a war at a time like this. If the other countries hear we are being attacked, then they might turn against us as well." Tsunade says.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" A jounin yells appearing before the group.

"What is it?" Tsunade asks the man.

"It's horrible, Hidden Sand is..." The man starts but stops to take a deep breath.

"What about Hidden Sand?" Kakashi asks the man as everyone faces him with very serious looks on their faces.

"Hidden Sand is being attacked!" The man says causing the group to gasp with shock.

END CHAPTER

Well that is all for chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. ToniMan is next up with chapter three. It should be really interesting.


	3. Sea of Dunes

**Rising Sun**

**by ToniMan and Hisoka316**

Well Chapter3 is done by me, Toniman, Also as mentioned in Chapter One if you liked this fic check out Feared The Exiled, Life Long Fight by ToniMan and Choosing One's Path and Protecting That Which Is Precious by me, anyways on with chapter two.

Please **READ **and **REVIEW, **we want to know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are ours are our own made up characters.

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

---------- Scene change

Chapter 3: Sea of Dunes

"They have broken through our outer defenses! Hurry, reinforce the center of the village, AHHH" A sand Shinobi yelled as he is struck down by a Samurai.

"Press the attack! They're falling back!" The Samurai who had attacked the shinobi yelled.

The field was covered by the body of defeated shinobi's and samurais as well, the battle had raged on for a week now, the sand even low on number have been holding they're own against constant attacks by the samurais, but the large number had finally overcome the village defenses and the battles have been taken into the streets of the village itself, the next few days will tell the fate of the sand.

In the now vacant Kazekage's office a meeting between the elder jounnins and promising ninjas was occurring, trying to find the solution to fight them of.

"Where's the reinforcement from Konoha? We sent message a week ago!" An elder ninja yelled.

"I don't know, but this is an outrage, when they asked for help we replied in a day!" Baki who was the acting leader stated.

"Perhaps they simply can't spare anyone, I got a report saying they had an attack the same day this one started, but we've gotten reports that other ninja villages are under attack, there isn't a single country they're not trying to destroy, its an all out world war!" Temari who still followed Baki as a teacher said.

"I'm glad they started a war, it was getting boring and I for one didn't want to have three little kids following me around, right Gaara?" Kankurou who was now wearing black pants and a black jacket with out his face paint said.

"Yes, if they want a war we will give them one; if all else fails we can always use Shukaku" Gaara who was now about as tall as Kankurou only much slimmer said.

"No Gaara! You can't use Shukaku, not now nor ever again, you finally have him under control and we cannot risk you losing control over it and end up helping the invaders destroy our village" Baki stated.

"No! If were going to push the enemy back we will need Shukaku and the full power of the demon to do it!" An elder Shinobi who was in the meeting said.

"NO, that is enough you choose me to lead this village until we found a worthy Kazekage, so until we find him we must keep the village complete and protect it!" Baki said in a serious tone.

"HA! Looks like we don't have to search any more, I think you should take the job already or are you waiting for some one to nominate you Baki?" Kankurou said.

"That's none sense Kankuro" Baki replied.

"I think Kankuro has a good point Baki, you should take the job you've practically been doing for the last couple of years" Temari said with a smirk on her face.

Baki face was pale it had no expression he was in complete shock, he only saw the young jounnins smiling at him even most of the others attending this meting had to admit he was perfect for the job. He was skilled both in fighting and leadership something ever kage should have.

"Then its settle after we defeat this enemy well have a ceremony proclaiming you as the new Kazekage so just hold on a day or two" Gaara said exiting the office followed by his two siblings.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Outside the battle raged on, the weaker shinobis and samurais had all been killed only leaving the strong ones fending for their lives with all their might trying to survive the last stretch of the battle, but these last warriors will not give an opportunity to their enemies both ninjas and samurais did their best using their most power techniques and counters.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" A sand shinobi yelled and in a huge cloud of smoke a giant worm appeared.

"Be hold, the sand worm the most powerful creature that lives under the sand dunes! What can your little sword do against the leviathan?" The Shinobi yelled down from the head of a huge worm.

"Using beast to do your biding? Well I would have been impressed if it wasn't a ninja who had done it. You will do just about anything to have power wouldn't you?" Has the Samurai in front of him said those words he drew a small piece of paper.

"Say all you wish!" The Shinobi yelled as he ordered the worm to attack the samurai.

"Take this!" The samurai yelled as he threw a piece of paper at the worm, the piece of paper was placed on the worm's body.

"Time to send you home you beast! KAI!" As the Samurai said those words the worm banished in a puff of smoke.

"Hey that was a ninja technique!" The shinobi stated.

"Not really, it's a simple cancel almost anyone can do it" The samurai said as he prepared for battle.

"Fine will do it the old fashion way" The ninja said as he drew several kunai and shuriken.

"Haaa" They both yelled as the sound of steel meeting steel filled the area, the samurai tried to maintain a medium range fight so he would be ready to evade the shurikens if the shinobi threw them. The shinobi on the opposite, he tried to get close to hit him at blank ranged.

The samurai tried hitting him with horizontal slash after horizontal slash but to no avail he was to quick for a frontal assault, the shinobi tried surprising the samurai with shurikens every time he countered the slash, but they where either evaded or blocked.

This continued for many minutes until they both jumped back, breaking the fight.

"You're pretty good at one on one combat" The samurai stated.

"You thought we were only strong in a group? If you did you we're greatly mistaken." The Shinobi answered.

"Well enough chit chat lets continue this". The samurai said as he drew his second swords.

"Fine, but I'll use my second weapon as well" The ninja said as he started to form hand seals.

"SUNA BERUU NO JUTSU" (Sand veil no jutsu) He said and a small sand storm formed enveloping only the samurai who merely smirked.

_What a cheap trick, but I feel happy, this means he's trying his best to defeat me and that's what a warrior does after all…what am I saying I'm starting to see them as equals I have to do my Lord's will and defeat these who darken the land…it's a shame… this one seemed honorable_. The samurai thought as he tried to find a way out of this jutsus.

"KIRU KOTO KAZE KENJUTSU" (Cutting wind technique) The samurai yelled as many wind currents emerged from the sand wind hitting the shinobi drawing blood where ever they hit.

"Nothing can evade the blade of wind" The samurai coldly said.

"HAHAHA, I have heard something like that before, but you can only use the elements can you become one with them?" As the shinobi said those words a spiral of wind started to surround his hand.

"KENKAZE!" He said and sent a wave of wind toward the samurai who tried to stop it with his sword just to see it cut through it.

_Damn it, it cut through my sword like it was nothing. I can't dodge it I'll have to minimize the impact. _The samurai thought moving his body so only his left arm would be hit by the attack.

"ARGH!" The samurai yelled in pain.

"Nothing can stop the blade of the wind" The ninja said making the samurai smile.

"True…but its not over I can still use my right arm" The samurai stated as he used his wakizashi as a lever and pulled himself up.

The samurai shook his head. "Don't know when its over do you?" The shinobi stated.

The samurai smiled. "Yes I do…but it's not time yet".

With those worth's they took charge and attacked in with all they had the shinobi managed to get many hits in due to the fact that the samurai's left arm was disabled even though still wouldn't go down, the fight raged on until another wind attack the samurai fired off managed to hit the shinobi's leg disabling it.

Damn can't evade it anymore, but I'm sure he' in worse condition. I have to end it now but how? WAIT! I got it. As he thought that he drew his last shurikens and threw them at the samurai who blocked them all, but while he was stopping that attack the shinobi started to form seals.

"DOTON: ISHIOOKUGI NO JUTSU" (Stone spikes no jutsu) A barrage of spikes emerged from below the samurai impaling him, after this the spikes become dust allowing the samurai to fall to the ground dead.

The sand shinobi fell on his butt and started to breath heavily.

"Man I have to find a place to rest before I keep the attack up…" He thought as he got up and walked into an alley finding a peculiar girl sitting on top of a building.

The girl was a mid size girls very similar to Temari physically. She had long red hair wrapped in a single pony tail that reached to her waist. She was wearing no visible armor she was only wearing a black top and black short pants that ended at her knees and finally a metal head band with no symbol.

"Hey kid! What are you doing up there, a war is going on you should head home!" The shinobi yelled getting the girls attention.

The girl turned and stared straight into the eyes. She grabbed a giant object wrapped up in cloth next to her and jumped down surprising the shinobi. Once in front of him she unwrapped the cloth revealing a very long sword, at least fifty percent longer than the normal katana. She placed it horizontally on the back or her waist.

The shinobi took a step back. "You're one of them!" He yelled.

The girl took a step forward and drawing the blade from its sheet making the shinobi nervous with her simple smile.

"AHHHHHHHH" The shinobi yelled in the lone streets of hidden sand.

- - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -- -

"Another week had past since the samurai entered the village, now the fighting had almost reached the Kazekage's office.

"NINPOU: KAMAITACHI" Temari yelled bringing many warriors to their knees from the force of the wind blast.

"This is fun isn't it Kankurou?" Temari asked.

"Fun!? Its not fun, do you know how many puppets I have lost in this war? My collection is almost down to zero!" Kankuro complains.

"SABAKU KYUU, if you stop fighting against three enemies' at once you may have some toys left. SABAKU SOUSOU!" Gaara said in between battles.

"He's got a point Kankurou" Temari said smiling.

"Hey shut up, you're always ganging up on me….not fair right Karasu?" Kankuro said as he controlled Karasu against an enemy.

"Take this ninja scum!" One yelled as he attacked Gaara the swords slashing past the shield of sand and scratching Gaara's forehead drawing blood.

"Don't get careless Gaara!" Temari yelled.

"HA!" Gaara yelled as he evaded attack after attack, the Samurai tried to stab Gaara who side stepped and wrapped his sand around the sword and hand stopping his attack cold.

After stopping the samurai's attack Gaara released a barrage of punches, forearm strikes and elbow attacks until he ended it with an uppercut raising the opponent from the ground.

"SABAKU KYUU!" He said as the sand entangled the swordsman in mid air.

"Show off." Kankurou said with a smirk.

"SABAKU SOUSOU!" He said closing his fist ending the Samurai's life.

"Well that's the last of them" Temari stated.

Kankurou yawned. "About time, time to go see Baki" As he said those words a stone fell causing their attention to shift.

At the sound, Temari signaled Kankurou using her head to go ahead and investigate. Kankurou quickly got the signal and headed to investigate using Karasu.

"_Look at all the crap I have to put up just because she became a jounin before Gaara and me but she'll see, after I beat these guys I'll become a special jounin." _Kankurou thought as he sent Karasu to investigate the sound.

BOOM and explosion suddenly took place where Karasu was located.

"KARASU!" Kankuro yelled as he saw Karasu blow up into pieces.

As the smoke cleared five figures stood from it.

The red hair green eyed girl from before appears, being backed up by four female samurais behind her.

"Aren't you too old to play with dolls?" The girl smirks making Kankurou angry.

"You bitch I'll kill you for destroying Karasu!" Kankurou yelled.

"HAHAHA my, my, aren't we a little over protective of our toys" She said back they smile still there.

"Karasu was no toy; he was a gift from father!" Kankurou yelled once again with fire in his eyes and soul.

"Calm down Kankurou" Temari said putting her hand in front of Kankuro.

"What's wrong blondie afraid I'll hurt him" She said to Temari.

"Who are you making fun off carrot head? And who do you think you are?" Temari spat at her.

"Wow nice comeback, well if you must know I am Kuroi Sakura the general in charge of cleansing the sands of ninja scum." She said as she drew her long sword from its sheaf.

"The bitch is mine" Temari said not getting a complaint from either brother.

"Which one or did you mean all of them?" Gaara asked.

"The red head bitch, you can keep the brunettes". Temari stated.

With those words the battle starts, Gaara was having trouble with the speed these women showed, Kankurou was facing two as well he was having a once in a life time fight, he was using his own fist for fighting instead of using his puppets.

"Well lets begin" Sakura said to Temari as she attacked none stop causing Temari to keep a distance from the large sword.

_That's sword is too large to attack her head on I'll need a little help_. She thought as she bit her thumb and opened her fan completely.

"NINPOU: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" She said and a beast appeared attacking Temari's opponent immediately causing major damage to the surroundings.

The beast continued the attack getting a few hits in, irritating the swordswoman.

"HAAA!" She yelled slashing madly with her weapon causing the summoned beast to pull back.

"Forcing beasts to fight for you is so despicable…" She said taking out a small paper, the beast attacked straight forward, she launched the paper only to be hit by its claws.

After that act it headed back to Temari and placed it self on her shoulders similar to a mink coat.

"We do not force any animal to fight for us, they willingly help us out, right Kamaitachi?" She said to the weasel as she scratched its head.

"Now that I think of it, I need a new fur coat" Sakura said to Temari getting an angry look from her.

"Really, then you'd better earn it!" She along with her summoned beast attacked using her fan to block as well as she could so the beast could attack the swordswoman's unguarded spots.

While Temari and Kamaitachi tried there best to stop the leader, Gaara and Kankurou were also having problems against these girls' fighting style.

The female warriors are using smaller swords called Tanto's or daggers, which are fast and precise weapons.

The girls' stood sides to side from Gaara, even though they're weapons aren't capable of passing his defense they are quiet annoying.

"_This is pathetic…I should finish this quickly…"_ He thought as one of the girls tried to hit him while he was thinking just to find a wall of sand that stopped her, and from that wall spikes appeared hitting her, arm, shoulder chest and neck, killing her.

The other one while her friend tried to survive launched herself toward Gaara, while his sand was busy attacking the other one it didn't stopped her, she passed the defense and impale her dagger into Gaara's side.

A smile crept onto the girl's face, but quickly disappeared when Gaara turned into sand, the girl took a step back. Gaara quickly emerged from the sand behind her quickly holding the Samurai's neck and breaking it.

While Gaara took care of his opponents Kankurou barely managed to keep his at bay, taijutsu was all he had to fight with and being used to fighting with his puppets, this fighting was new to him.

"_Damn it I can't hold this for long…I need a new puppet…but where? Man I didn't want to use this jutsu, but it looks like I have no choice_." He thought as he side stepped just evading a slash from one of his attackers but just to have his shoulder stabbed from the other.

There Kankurou stood on his knees holding his wound as one of the females stood in front of him ready to finish him of.

"Time to die Mr. Ninja but don't worry I'll make it quick" The samurai said but Kankurou had a smile all the time.

"Curious, I was about to say the same thing" Kankurou said as the Female samurai flinched and a small trickle of blood poured out of the corner of her mouth, as she fell behind her the other female stood with the bloody dagger in one hand and the other one over her mouth.

The female removed her hand from her mouth just to let out her confused words.

"What happened…? I killed her? But why my body moved all by itself?" She said frantically trying to find an explanation.

"NINGEN AYATSURININGYOO NO JUTSU" (human puppet no jutsu) Kankurou said smiling.

"I knew I could beat you guys…but you made me use my ace. Girl too bad you have to die you're pretty cute!" The girl's eyes widen as she sees Kankurou move his index finger making her slash her own throat ending the fight.

While Gaara and Kankurou where handling their enemies Temari was seeing that there's a reason why someone is given the title master.

"SHOORI KIRIKIZU" (Victory slash) A huge swipe of her sword cuts Temari's fan as well as her summon making it disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Ha, it was fun, but come on you can't possibly stand a chance against me, you'll soon be dead same as this village!" Sakura said as she raise her large sword and quickly let it fall on Temari's head, Temaris hair flew, blood emerged from her forehead, but luckily enough for her it only cut her skin.

"_What she stopped…"_ She thought as she inspected the surrounding, she noticed a shadow. The shadow was extending from her opponent to a cloaked figure that was a companied by two more cloaked figures.

"I never expected to see you in this kind of situation Temari" The figure said removing the cloak revealing a pony tailed jounnin.

"Shikamaru? Finally we got reinforcements and it has to be you?" Temari said.

"What I'm not enough? I came all this way and stopped this lady before she hurts you and that's all I get?" Shikamaru stated.

"How troublesome…" He mumbles under his breath.

"Do not worry young maiden for I have come as well to support the cause of this village. DUAL DYNAMIC ENTRY" A cloaked figure yelled and two green blurs pass and hit the enemy sending her crashing into a pile of rubble.

After such action the two posed with thumbs up and flashed a smile that blinded Temari causing a sweat to drop from all who witnessed it.

"Why are you celebrating…you ruined my jutsu, I could have ended it with a neck bind" Shikamaru expressed.

This caused Gai and Lee's head to fall.

"Did we do something wrong Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

"Of course not Lee, you can do no wrong, Lee remember that, we just left our fiery youthful spirit cloud our judgment". Gai answered.

"Enough of your none-sense you ninja scum" Sakura said as she lifted herself from the rubble.

"I have to admit this village is quiet powerful, we have suffered more casualties than I expected but in the end you will fall like all the others that opposed the light." She said snapping her fingers, with that sign all the remaining Samurais quickly gathered behind her, the remaining number was an outstanding as hundreds of samurais still remained battle ready while the sand shinobis where no where to be seen.

"Where are the rest of the ninjas?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know…could the have all been killed already?" Temari said placing her hand over her face holding back tears.

Gaara took a step forward anger showing in his eyes; no one had seen him like that since the fight against Naruto. Sand started to surround Gaara's body as every one looked on in awe and fear especially his siblings.

"NO GAARA!" They both yelled but no response came from Gaara.

"No I have to do this to save the village!" Gaara yelled as the claw formed on his right hand and sand started to cover his face.

"Gaara stop it at once" Was heard by all getting their attention.

"Baki…" Temari whispered as he helped her get up.

"Gaara calm down, you do not have to do that the village is safe…" Baki said.

"What are you talking about? Look at the village, it's in ruins." Gaara said.

"So, I just see building…things that can easily be rebuilt, but the real village itself is here and its there" He said pointing at Temari and Kankurou.

"What about the rest, there's only us?" Gaara said.

"No Gaara, when I saw that they had reached the center of town I evacuated everyone that I could to a safe place, the sand still lives, its only that its hidden for now." Baki said with a smile on his face.

The sand covering Gaara fell to the ground. "But we still have to stop them." Gaara stated.

"Yes and that's why I'm here Gaara, the Kazekage has to protect it's people, and that's why I'm here, all of you leave I will handle these invaders" Baki said.

They all shook their heads, they wished to stay with their former teacher but still mentor, but with a signal the leaf shinobis got the order to take them, Shikamaru carried Temari who was kicking and punching trying to make him let go but to no avail. Kankurou who was almost out of chakra couldn't resist to Gai, for as he carried him over his shoulder, Lee simply placed his arm over Gaara's shoulder and walked away.

"I will be your opponent Sakura-san, isn't it?" Baki said biding time for the younger shinobis.

"Yes old man, but I doubt a brand new Kazakage should be facing the opponents so directly, shouldn't you be pulling the strings from the dark?" Sakura smirked.

"Strings? You must have me confused with Kankurou, well I guess its time to finish you all now…" Baki said in a calm voice.

"What ever pops, ignore the geezer and go after the last shinobis!" Sakura yelled as all the shinobis charged forward; but Baki was already performing hand seals.

"Your time on this earth is over; you will be like footprints in the sand lost to all and forever….." Baki said as he finished the many hand seals.

"SUNA TSUNAMI NO JUTSU" He yelled as he slammed both his hands on the sand in front of him. In a second a huge wave of sand arose behind him freezing all the samurais in their tracks.

_Gaara, Kankurou, Temari…I will miss you kids, I truly enjoyed training and growing with you three… may your spirits form a stronger sand…and always remember that nothing can stop the spirits of the sand shinobis…. _He thought as the wall of sand came down upon him and all the Samurais.

"BAKI!" Temari, Kankuro and Gaara yelled as they see Baki and the hidden sand village being consumed by the sand itself, leaving no sight of its existence.

With that scene filling their hearts and minds they all begin headed back to the Konoha hoping something good might come from this, or something good might happen in general.

The sand was left alone, the village was no more, hidden under the sand itself along with all the memories that the village contained…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The sands echoed and exploded as many hands emerged from it, reaching for the sky and life itself.


	4. Lone Island

**Rising Sun**

**by ToniMan and Hisoka316**

Well Chapter4 is done by me, Toniman, Also as mentioned in Chapter One if you liked this fic check out Feared The Exiled, Life Long Fight by ToniMan and Choosing One's Path and Protecting That Which Is Precious by me, anyways on with chapter two.

Please **READ **and **REVIEW, **we want to know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are ours are our own made up characters.

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

---------- Scene change

"Lone Island"

"KAITEN!" A white eyed young man screamed as he sent a few warriors to the ground.

"They aren't so strong once you know how to fight them. Well that's the last of them on the south border; I think we should head home team." Neji stated.

"Again with the leader act" Ten-Ten complained as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, that's only because he's really different when he's in charge." Sakura stated.

"Don't be mean girls, Neji-ni-san looks serious but he's still nervous when he's on a mission." Hinata added.

"Hinata-sama please don't say stuff like that." Neji said as his cold and calculating persona was being crushed by Hinata's words.

"Hehehehe" All the girls stated to laugh.

"Well let's go back to the village" Neji ordered leading the way back to the temporary base.

On the way the group started to talk about what had happen in their world.

"Man this has been a pain, we were sent here a month ago and we haven't been in the village more than two days, we've been mostly out in the field." Sakura complained.

"What do you expect; the Mist is probably the safest of all the ninja countries, to get to it you have to pass all the others." Neji stated.

"True, we've mostly been taking care of minor strike forces, by the way I just heard the sand was destroyed" Ten-Ten added.

"Really, what happened to Gaara-san and his family?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sure they are fine, but how can the sand fall so quickly?" Sakura asked.

"I'm pretty sure its because their the farthest village, they got hit the hardest and fastest, unlike the others they didn't have time to prepare, and to add to that, they are famous for having a smaller number of shinobis than the rest of the villages" Neji answered.

"But Neji-ni-san I heard their attacking the stone, cloud and rain villages' at the same time, is that possible?" Hinata asked.

"Its quiet possible, but they're stretching their lines too thin…." Neji said and closed his eyes for second.

"Or are they?" He added getting their attention.

"What are you saying Neji?" Sakura asked.

"If I remember correctly there are samurai countries, not jut one so we can't calculate their number, so what we might consider stretching it too thin, it might be nothing to them, they're attacking the stone the hardest because it's in the largest country, the earth country. So it would be a vital foot hold and would harm the morale of the other smaller villages'…" Neji continues to think hard.

"And they are attacking the rain village, after that they're going to attack grass and finally the hidden falls village…that way the stone will be cut off from Konoha…probably the remaining troops that attacked the sand will be the ones attacking them since they aren't that powerful separately" Neji ended leaving Sakura and Hinata surprised but Ten-Ten annoyed.

"Ah shut up! You've been playing way too much Go with Shikamaru." Ten-Ten said making him smile.

"Neji-ni-san, if they are attacking all the villages'… why hasn't Naruto-kun returned?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I have been wondering about that myself." Sakura added.

"That's a good question" Ten-Ten mused.

"Yeah I have thought about that too, but I really don't know what the answer could be, there are so many possibilities." Neji answered.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he could be in a secluded area, he could be beyond the ninjas countries, he could be dead… there just so many" Neji said.

"Dead!" Hinata said.

"Don't be mean Neji, I'm sure he must be in a secluded place and hasn't head about this, because I'm sure he would have come here as quickly as he could if he knew." Sakura reassured Hinata.

Hinata smiled at Sakura, who simply smiled back at her, while on their way Ten-Ten snagged Neji's arm and started to walk close to him this was the signal for the girls to give them some space.

Sakura gives Hinata a little tap with her elbow, when Hinata looked at Sakura, Sakura nodded her head making Hinata smile at the sight if Neji and Ten-Ten.

"Well guys; Hinata and me will keep scouting a little bit more, we'll see you back at the village after sunset." Sakura said pulling Hinata's arm.

The girls left them by themselves, leaving Ten-Ten smiling and Neji simply staring at them.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

In a nearby forest, an extremely large man wearing a white shirt and pants with brown hair and eyes sat on a tree stump, around him a large number of men talked and laughed with each other, the man was suddenly interrupted by a simple samurai soldier.

"Gekkoo-sama!" The soldier interrupted the man's thoughts.

"Yes, what do you wish?" He responded.

"I just got the full report of the sand battle" The soldier stated.

"Yes, and what's the final number of casualties?" Gekkoo asked.

"Sir the army led by Sakura-san had lost eighty five percent and she herself is missing" He answered making the large man stand up knocking him down.

"Eighty Five percent! Where that many lives lost?" He asked.

"Yes sir…according to this; the sand leader used a technique that overwhelmed the troops" The soldier said.

"Well that's a true shame they where all great soldiers and Sakura herself lost her life?" Gekkoo asked.

"I don't know sir it only said she was missing, so they don't know if she's dead or not" The soldier tried to explain.

"Hm, I hope she's fine it would be a shame to lose such a good general." Gekkoo responded getting a nod from the soldier.

"Are the forces ready for taking the village?" Gekkoo asked.

"Yes sir, and may I add it was a brilliant plan sir" The soldier stated.

"Don't suck up, it won't get you any were" Gekkoo said. Making the soldier mad but still showing a fake smile.

"But it is sir, who would have thought about that way to attack" The soldier praise once more.

"Shut up already, the mist is strong because it lies in an island, but because of this its vulnerable as well, especially since there's nothing in the east, any general could see this." Gekkoo explained.

"And our team will attack their west right?" The soldier asked getting a nod from the general.

"GEKKOO-SAMA!" Another soldier screamed as he ran up to him.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Two female ninjas had been detected near our camp sir" The soldier stated.

"Hm…you two go stop them before they get any closer, I'll be behind you two" The general ordered.

"ROGER!" The two answered as they grabbed their weapons and headed toward the two females.

As the two men ran toward the girls, Gekkoo placed on his full body armored, including his samurai helmet and mask, he also took his weapon that unlike others wasn't a Katana, and it was a large lance with a blade at the end called Halberg.

- - - -- - - -- -- - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -

Two girls walked through a forest trying to get to the village quickly.

"Those two make such a cute couple don't they? Hinata." Sakura asked.

"Yes they do" She answered back.

As they walked the heard the sound of twigs snapping getting their attention and readying themselves for battle.

"Hinata!" Sakura whispered getting a nod from the Hyuuga girl.

"There!" Hinata said as she threw kunais at a bush forcing the swordsmen to reveal their position.

"They might be able to hide their presence perfectly, but the BYAKUGAN sees all around me" Hinata said.

"Good shot little girl, but lets see how you fight hand to hand" One of the swordsmen said to Hinata.

They both dashed toward the girls trying to hit them with their blades. The girls where force to a defensive position trying to maintain a distance from their opponents, they continued to slash at them but no hit succeeded thus far, until in a quick attack the samurais broke the girls apart and started the battle one on one.

"Hinata, will you be okay?" Sakura asked. Hinata nods in response.

Hinata faced the man's attacks evading them all as skillfully as she could, she wouldn't lose again, she just couldn't she had said to herself that she had become strong, but the lost against them the other time had brought back the doubts she carried since she was a young ninja.

Hinata took the offensive after having a surge of anger course through her body.

She attacked with her kunai blocking the sword when needed, after realizing this wouldn't work she placed her Kunai in her left hand and readied her Jyuken style in her right hand and charged the opponent, blocking the blade with her kunai and striking the opponent's shoulder with her Jyuken style making him flinch.

The samurai jumped back trying to understand why his arm felt so heavy and tired. But Hinata simply narrowed her eyes and signaled the man to attack; this made the man lose his temper and attacked with out thinking.

He attacked with diagonal slashes reaching Hinata's shoulder drawing blood, but no mayor damage, after which he attacked head on and hit her with a shoulder rush sending her back. The man did a vertical slash but Hinata managed to block the hit with her kunai sending the man's swords back, Hinata quickly notice the opening and threw the kunai she had used to block the strike into the man's gut, after feeling the hit the man flinched, again Hinata noticed this opportunity and hit the kunai with her palm sending it even deeper into the man's stomach, critically injuring the man.

After the quick hit Hinata jumped back and saw the man fall to the ground dead, after out a breathing a sigh of relief she turned to Sakura who was battling her opponent, the man had his clothes ripped and damaged, Sakura herself also showed injuries and looked a bit unnerved since she didn't posses any high level genjutsus to use on her rivals, but she did posses a theory she would like to try.

_My genjutsus don't work because their minds are well trained, but a man can lose focus if given enough stress, injuries, or distractions…_ Sakura thought as she evaded the blade.

In an attack the man attacked with his sword which Sakura evaded but did receive the second attack, a kick to her stomach forcing her to fall back.

While Sakura recovered the man tackled her sending her to the ground, Sakura quickly got up but still dazed didn't noticed the man right in front of her, the man attacked her hitting her with an horizontal slash. Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the samurai confused, it was obviously the first time for him dealing with this jutsu, he got close to inspect the tree trunk he had cut instead of Sakura's flesh.

_What the hell, I was sure I hit her…_ He thought but detected a presence to his immediate right.

"_Damn ninja tricks"_ He said to himself as he tuned around only to see Sakura's heel coming straight at him, the hit was quick and clean on the man's nose breaking it; the blow sent the man to the ground holding his nose and cursing in pain.

"My nose you, broke my nose!" He yelled as blood stained his armor and clothes.

"You little brat! I was going easy on you but now you'll be sorry for breaking my nose" The man added getting up.

A smile formed on Sakura's lips from the man's threat's.

"It's a joke to you? I'll give something to laugh about!" He yelled as he charged at Sakura who was now forming hand seals with a smile still on her face.

"You guys are the joke, you made yourselves sound all mighty last time we met, but I have found out that the dog's bark is louder than his bite" Sakura said still forming hand seals.

"IKITEIRU JIMEN NO JUTSU" (Living earth no jutsu) she said in a low voice as she saw the Samurai coming straight at her.

"_Fool she's not moving at all, it will be simple to kill her."_ The samurai thought but suddenly his dash came to a halt.

"_What is this?"_ He thought as he looked down at his legs and saw hands made out of mud holding them.

"Cheap trick" He said to Sakura who was looking at him with cold eyes. The man slashed at the hands wit his sword, but after each one he cut a new one formed, but every time the arms dragged him down into the earth until he was completely enveloped by the earth.

"_I can't breath, I cant breath."_ He thought as he was immobile in complete darkness under the earth.

On the other side Sakura and Hinata watched as a man in position had fallen unconscious.

"What did you did to him?" Hinaat asked.

"Simple genjutsu" She said with a smile still present in her face.

"But I thought genjutsus don't work on them" Hinata responded.

"Yeah they don't; when their fresh and focused, but if you hurt them, distract them and have them lose their concentration they're easy pickings like every one else, maybe even easier because they've never experienced illusions before" Sakura explained.

"So it works on them if they lose their concentration." Hinata stated getting a happy nod from Sakura.

"Very impressive, I would never expect for two girls, so young and small to be so strong." The extremely large general Gekkoo said.

"Who are you?" Sakura said quickly taking a battle stance, Hinata took one as well.

"Sorry, that was so rude of me; I am Gekkoo, Personal body guard to the lord, master of defenses and one of the four Samurai Generals." Gekkoo said bowing toward the girls.

"_Man he's big_." Hinata thought as she saw the large man bow in front of them.

"So you're the one in charge here? What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just here to stop you from reporting back, I'm planning an attack and I want it to be a surprise." He said reading his halberd.

"Hinata! I'll hold him off, you have to tell them about his plans" Sakura ordered.

"I can't let you face him alone" Hinata responded.

"No, you have to leave right now; we can't risk both us losing." Sakura said smiling at Hinata right before she jumped toward the general who simply shock his head in disappointment.

Sakura in mid air took out several kunais and threw them all straight at him, all the kunais where blocked by his right arm armor, after noticing that her attacks didn't even causes him to move she immediately did a set of seals, but she was slammed by the man's forearm before she could complete them sending her through a tree leaving her unconscious.

"Sakura!" Hinata screamed at her fallen friend.

"What's wrong little girl? Are you going to leave your friend to a certain death for the good of the mission?" Gekkoo asked. Hinata simply activated her Byakugan and took a battle stance, but her opponent did no such thing.

"You should not be a shinobi." He said making Hinata furious.

"Really? Why? Because I'm too weak I bet." She spat at him even strangers recommend her not being a shinobi.

"Of course not, you're strong I have seen it; you are stronger than your friend there, I see your face, your eyes, I can almost see your soul itself" He stated leaving Hinata a bit confuse.

"You are a gentle soul, you are too kind, too honest, and too sensible toward her, things that aren't what a shinobi should be." He said making Hinata deactivate her Byakugan, but quickly activated her blood limit once more.

"NO! I'm not; did you saw how I killed your friend there?" She said to him.

"Yes, a quick painless death to be expected it from some one like you" He said.

Hinata narrowed her eyes; she knew all he said was true.

"You my girl are a pure heart, a cleansed sole, even your name sunshine says its all, but it's a shame that the one named sunshine has to spend their eternity in darkness" He said to her, but Hinata didn't flinched she simply looked firmly at him.

"My, such expression doesn't look good on such a cute face" He joked.

"Why are you telling me these things?" Hinata wondered.

"It is because the ninja are such vile and detested beings; I just can't imagine such a kind soul being one." He said.

"I am a ninja!" Hinata answered quickly.

"Only in title not in soul, your soul is pure unlike a true ninja where they show signs of evilness and corruption." He said once again.

"Ninjas aren't evil!" She tried to defend her dream.

"Really? Tell me then. Ninjas kill for money, ninjas steal for money, ninjas kidnap for money, am I mistaken?" He asked, but didn't get any response from her she simply looked at him.

"I will take your silence as a yes, well then is their anything a shinobi wouldn't do for a price? Tell me if we offered a ninja village the right amount of money would they have joined us?" The samurai asked again.

"We don't just do those things! We protect, we help our fellow people!" Hinata says.

"For I price I bet" He interrupted making Hinata mad.

"Just a small one, we need to make a living as well" She answered.

"True, but that way isn't the right way, we samurai help, protect and bring safety to our people and lord but not for a price, this war is a war to destroy that type of existence, no one has the right to order another's death just because he has enough money, no one has the right to strip some one of their treasure just because he can pay it, this is something we must eliminate from the earth." He said once again making Hinata flinch.

"That's why I ask you to leave this life style, it is not for you" He added.

"What do you know about what suits me? You don't know me at all, and you have no right to say the ninja way of life is evil, I have dreamed of being a shinobi for as long as I can remember. Are you saying my dream is an evil dream? Are you saying my friend and… him are evil? If you are then I can't forgive you and will make you pay for saying such thing!" Hinata said narrowing her eyes and once again taking her battle pose.

"I'm just saying the truth, those who have always lived in darkness, don't know they're living in it until they see the light!" He said readying his weapon.

"AH!" Hinata yelled in she charged toward the man, the man stayed there taking the hits not moving a bit.

_What's wrong? He isn't even moving, I am doing damage aren't I?_ Hinata thought as she only saw the man standing there calmly.

"That's all?, well I guess it's my turn" He said as he started to spinning his weapon hitting Hinata and sending her to the ground knocking her unconscious.

"_That will hold you, you'll be unconscious during the attack, you're lucky I don't harm women." _Gekkoo thought as he left the girls to their fate.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- -

The day passed it was soon dusk, the day was about to give way to another night, but still in the fields a couple of young kids walked together.

"Ah man I have grass in my underwear" Ten-Ten complained.

"So what do you want me to do?" Neji answered.

"Nothing, but it's your fault you just had to be on top." She stated.

"I have no guilt in this, you're the one that couldn't wait until we got home could you?" Neji said back.

"Ah whatever, are we there yet?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Yeah were almost there, see you can see it here on the horizon" Neji said.

"Why is their so much smoke coming from it?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out. BYAKUGAN!" Neji said as he started to scout the village trying to find out what happened.

"Ten-Ten, the village is under attack, we have to hurry!" Neji said running toward the village, Ten-Ten who was a bit shocked from the information ran behind him.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -

In the village now covered by the night, the Mist shinobi and samurais where locked in a battle in a matter of hours all the streets were overwhelmed by the samurai, they had completely surprised the Mist-nins.

In the Mizukage's office the Mizukage himself saw through a window how his village was being burned to the ground and his people killed, he didn't know how they managed to enter the village, nothing had entered the village other than the supplies brought just earlier from a nearby village. Then it hit him.

"_I'm such a fool, just because we needed supplies I ordered them to start distributing them with out checking the contents carefully_." He thought as he blamed himself for the lost of his village.

The door was suddenly blown open, many samurai entered but quickly where disposed by the kage himself with a simple water dragon technique, after them a group of shinobis arrived followed by Neji and Ten-Ten.

"Mizukage-sama, we have lost the town center and they're minutes from converging to this spot!" A mist-nin said to him.

"Is that so? Well I guess we should leave, all of you start to evacuate the entire village try to avoid combat I don't want to lose anymore ninjas, you two from Konoha help as well, I will leave on my own, and try to draw their attention." The Mizukage said.

"Mizukage-sama, we cannot allow you to this" Another mist nin said.

"You cannot tell me what I can do!" The Mizukage answered.

"But sir, if you die then the mist will truly be defeated" Said the man placing his hand over the kage's shoulder.

"You are wrong, I am not the village and beside I'm already doing it, you should hurry up and evacuate the village and head toward Konoha I'm sure they'll happily take in refuges." The Mizukage said as he turned into water.

"Mizu bunshin!" The mist nin holdin his shoulder said.

An explosion was heard, they quickly saw through the window, a large wave had destroyed a building taking out many samurais with it.

"The Mizukage is down there we must go get him" A mist nin suggested.

"No, are you going to go against his orders? Besides he is strong he can take care of himself, we better get the people who can't out of here" Neji said getting a nod from them.

- - - - - -- - - - - ---- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Deep into the night far outside of the hidden mist village Neji, Ten-Ten, mist-nins and a large number of commoners saw their village burn, but in between those fires they saw a wave or water blast appeared in the village giving them hope their Kage was still alive.

"Well lets go we have a lot road ahead" Neji said.

"But the Mizukage!" A mist nin said.

"Will be fine, or is he weak?" Neji stated making the nins angry but they got his point.

"Come on guys lets take these people to a safe place" Said Ten-Ten.

After getting a nod from Neji and the nins started their journey away from the burning mist, away from their home, they where so sure they were safe for now in the mist, but they where wrong and now are forced to leave it and to never return.

End chapter 4


	5. Shadows and Conspiracy

Please **READ **and** REVIEW, **we want to know what you guys think.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not ours. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are ours are our own made up characters.

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

---------- Scene change

**Rising Sun**

**By ToniMan and Hisoka316**

**Chapter Five:**

**Shadows and Conspiracy**

She turned in her sleep, unaware of what has happened. One week has passed since the mission at Hidden Mist. Hyuuga Hinata lies in her hospital bed. She's been almost comatose since her fight with one of the samurai generals.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata mutters in her sleep. Her mind races in her dream-like state thinking of events that she hoped would occur. The vision of a certain blonde returning to her was deep in her thoughts. The battles with the samurai have already been tough with many casualties already, and more soon to come. In her dreams, Hinata can avoid the pain of the outside world.

Hinata stands before several samurai preparing to attack as the swordsmen that come at her. Before the shy girl can make a move, the samurai are tossed back. A flash or yellow passes her by.

"RASENGAN!" The boy yells driving a bright blue ball into the chest of an enemy sending him flying. Several minutes later the samurai are defeated and standing before her, is the boy she admires. The boy she loves, Uzumaki Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata says in excitement.

"Hey Hinata, I'm back." The boy says with a smile.

"I'm sorry I've made you wait. I hope you weren't too worried about me." The boy begins to walk closer to her.

"It's alright, I'm so happy you're back. It's been terrible while you were gone." Hinata tells him as he stops in front of her. They are now face to face. Naruto grabs the girl and embraces her.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata yells as she sits up in her bed. She awakens from her dream.

"H-Hinata, you're awake." Sakura, who is sitting at her bedside, says.

"S-Sakura, where is Naruto-kun? Is he back yet?" Hinata asks desperately.

"What are you talking about you silly girl? You've been in a coma for an entire week now." Sakura tells the girl.

"Naruto... still hasn't returned yet." She tells her.

"I've been in a coma for an entire week?! What happened with the mission?" Hinata asks.

"We retreated and helped aid the villagers. Unfortunately though, Hidden Mist joins Hidden Sand as they were both destroyed. But that's not all, Hidden Water Falls, Hidden Grass, and Hidden Rain were all wiped out as well. Hidden Cloud and Hidden Stone are under heavy attack as well. Hokage-sama sent teams out their, but... it might not be enough." Sakura tells the girl.

"Oh, I see... Who went on the missions?" Hinata asked.

"Well Kiba, Lee, Gai-sensei, and Ino are all at Hidden Cloud Village. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kurenai-sensei, and Asuma-sensei all went to Hidden Stone Village. They've been gone for about a week. Kakashi-sensei is out on patrol. Neji, Tenten, Shino, and us are the only ones here. Hokage-sama has been very busy dealing with refugees from the other villages. Gaara and his team have become active helping us out in the fighting as well." Sakura tells the Hyuuga girl.

"I'm so sorry Sakura... I failed to stop him..." Hinata says sadly.

"Hey, he was too strong for us both. It isn't your fault. I'm just glad my teammate's alive." Sakura says smiling.

"So tell me... what's with saying Naruto's name in your sleep?" Sakura asks causing Hinata to blush.

"Never mind... you really love that idiot, don't you?" Sakura asks.

"I... I guess..." Hinata stutters.

"You can tell me... even though I already know the answer. Naruto is a great guy, I miss him as well." Sakura says.

"Naruto-kun is an amazing person." Hinata adds.

"I guess you're right, I can't wait to see how much he's changed in three years." Sakura says.

"I agree." Hinata says smiling.

- - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - -- -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

While Konoha prepares, the one remaining shinobi village that has yet to be even so much as touched, Hidden Sound Village learns of the other village's fates, and the leader of the Sound begins to plot.

"Orochimaru-sama, I've returned." A silver haired man wearing glasses says.

"Very good Kabuto, what have you learned?" Orochimaru asks.

"Hidden Sand, Mist, Grass, Rain, and Water Fall are no more. Hidden Cloud and Stone are under heavy attack. Konoha is backing them, but they to, have had some problems. We're the only ones not affected by the samurais' attacks." Kabuto tells the Snake-Sennin.

"I see, we're being underestimated or totally ignored. Should we feel offended Kabuto? Well I believe I'll send their lord an invitation, I'll show him I'm not as rude as him." Orochimaru says.

"Wait, isn't that a bit too reckless, what if they attack?" Kabuto asks.

"Kabuto, I will invite them here to ask them to let us join in the fight, because I will not allow Konoha to fall, unless it is by my hands of course. You mustn't worry, we'll form a temporary alliance and help them destroy Konoha, and then we'll destroy our allies in the end." Orochimaru tells the medical-nin.

"But I hear the samurai have amazing honor, they'd never deal with shinobi." Kabuto says.

"We'll have to see how honorable they truly are. Kabuto, in this world nothing is always what it seems to be. Such a thing as honor can also be bought or tainted. Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru says turning to his apprentice. His bloodline's ability activated his eyes only visible through the dark clothes and the hood he hides himself in.

"It doesn't matter to me, Orochimaru-sama. The power you've given to me, I'd love to test it. I must see how close to my brother I truly am. I don't care if its samurais or Konoha, I want to test this strength. I prefer my first foe be that demon though." Sasuke says his voice as cold as ice.

"Naruto-kun isn't in Konoha. He went away for a while. But don't worry about testing yourself, you'll get the chance." Orochimaru says.

"Kabuto, send word out that I wish to meet with the samurai, and then prepare yourself because things are about to get very interesting." Orochimaru says as he starts to laugh evilly.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

In Konoha, the Fifth Hokage is very busy with assigning missions and sending aid to the other villages; she is also dealing with new arrivals from the recently destroyed villages as well. Tsunade works in her office and is soon interrupted by the red haired Sand ninja Gaara, and his siblings.

"Hokage-sama, sorry to disturb you but we're back from our mission. We'd like to request another one." Temari tells Tsunade.

"I see, you three certainly are hard working. I'll grant you a mission immediately. It'll be an A-Ranked mission." Tsunade says tossing Temari a scroll with the mission written on it.

"Thank you, we'll go immediately." Temari says as she and Kankurou begin to leave. Gaara doesn't and instead stares right at Tsunade.

"Do have a problem Gaara?" Tsunade asks.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Where is he?" Gaara asks.

"He and Jiraiya are still gone. He left to train, he is the top candidate for the position of Sixth Hokage, and so he needs to be much stronger. I'm only doing this job until that idiot is capable enough, and then it's all his and I'm going to drink and gamble until I drop." Tsunade says smiling thinking off all the possibilities.

"I see... thank you." Gaara says as he walks out to join his siblings.

"_That boy is a strange one." _Tsunade thinks to herself.

After the sand siblings leave she continued to complete her paper work until minutes later she was interrupted once again, this time by a Konoha chuunin, who looked very nervous and worried.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" The chuunin yells.

"What is it?" Tsuande asks.

"Missing-nin have shown up and attacked the western wall. They say they're messengers from the samurai." The chuunin says.

"You've got to be kidding me... send who you can to deal with them. Keep me posted as well." Tsuande tells the chuunin who quickly exits the room.

"_For people who preach honor, sending missing-nin to do their dirty work sure isn't very honorable." _Tsunade thinks to herself, as the samurai's action confuse her even more, making her uneasy.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -

At the west wall, fifteen missing-nin show up and attack taking out several guards.

The missing-nin wear wearing different headbands, symbols from cloud, stone, Konoha even from the fallen villages like sand and mist where among them, all have their village symbol slashed, and appeared not to care about the destruction of their village by the samurai's hands as they appeared to be working for the samurai.

"Why are you doing this? You're shinobi like us?" A chuunin asks the missing-nin.

"We do anything for money; even wipe out our own kind." A missing-nin says smiling.

"Just for money, don't you even care that the have destroyed your own villages and families? The chuunin asked once again.

"Why should we care? Our village's didn't care about us, we committed one little mistake or killed a couple of teammates and we're run out of our villages, and after that they are kind enough to send hunter-nin after us. No we don't care about them, in fact I'm a little grateful to the samurai, first they destroy the mist so no more hunters are after me, and now they give me work." The missing-nin responded.

"But still your families that were still there?" The Chuunin asked again trying to get thru to the missing-nin

The Missing-nin's trade looks then start to laugh. "No, we don't care; actually the ones that do care and stay close to their villages are the first one's to die"

"You can't be serious?" _I cant believe these guy's, they are so cold, they're evil people, no wonder the samurai think we are evil, but if they have met these guys they must think we are all the same, but if their so concerned with our way of life how can they hire these people? I just don't understand them. But I'm stating to see why they think we are evil._ The chuunin thinks as he starts to doubt about his nindo.

"Of course we are serious. We have been paid to attack Konoha and kill as many shinobi as we can and they said not to kill any women and children, but what the hell we'll kill them for free" The missing-nin said as he started to laugh backed up by the rest of the missing-nin.

"What! You can't do that, that's the reason why the samurai think we are evil, and that's the reason people have started to doubt us ninja!" The chuunin yelled at the missing-nin who didn't seem faced.

"Baka, they have never trusted us, I have seen villages and towns were its illegal to be a ninja, they only trust us when they hire us, even then to such and extent, for example those over there are missing-nin's from the leaf and are here to help destroy it, just because they where paid. Perhaps the samurais are in a right to destroy the villages then again maybe not. Well if the pay is good I might hang the head band and take out a katana" The missing-nin mocked.

"How pathetic!" Neji says getting the missing-nin's attention as he arrives with Ten-Ten and several chuunins.

"KILL THEM!" Another missing-nin yells as they all charge in to attack ending the chat and starting the fight, four of the missing-nin charge at Neji who simply begins to spin.

"KAITEN!" Neji yells repelling the attackers.

"I'll get them while they're down!" Tenten yells as she jumps into the air and fires kunai at the four nins. The kunais' pierce the nins chests, killing them. Another missing-nin charges at Tenten from behind only to receive a kick to face from Neji. Several of Konoha's chuunin get easily wiped out as it's now Eleven on Two with no reinforcements schedules to arrive as of yet for Neji and Tenten who stand back to back.

"DIE KONOHA PUNKS!" A nins says as the eleven men charge, they all begin firing kunai and shurikens in at the two only for the attacks to be deflected by sand.

"Sand, what's going on?" Neji wonders but them looks over to see Gaara and his team. "I see, I guess I owe you one." Neji says.

"No, don't worry about it." Gaara says as Temari jumps over his head and into the air and unleashes a wind attack from her fan that blows two of the enemies away.

"These guys are way too weak." Kankurou says as he punches one in the face.

"I'm in no mood to play." Gaara states as if it was a signal for everyone to stand back.

"SABAKU KYUU!" Gaara yells scooping up the remaining men in his sand attack.

"Those who betray the ways of the shinobi and become pawns must die." Gaara says.

"SABAKU SOUSOU!" Gaara says closing his hand and totally obliterating the missing-nin.

"That was really pathetic." Kankurou says.

"Gaara, let's go on our mission now." Temari says as she and Kankurou begin to walk off.

"Here I thought Gaara was unsociable. I guess the whole family is." Tenten says as they watch the Sand siblings leave.

"Don't worry about it Tenten, I'm more worried about our comrades in Stone and Cloud." Neji says as the two begin to head back inside the village.

End Chapter

Well that does it for chapter five. Hope you liked it, as the story continues, it's going to get more and more interesting, especially when the bulk of the fighting starts to take place at and around Konoha. Well until next chapter, later.


	6. From Heaven to Earth

**WARNING: **This chaptre is not beta, and none of the future ones will be, for my writitng has become to eratic and i dont have the time to beta and to write as much as i can, its getting very dificult to write even thou ideas arent comeing up short as i said i alreadyhave the story from start to finish just cant find myself to write, school, and social life get in the way, so sorry for the grammar errors you are goint to find and if any one wants you cna beta and ill reupload this chapter.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THISCHAPTER 

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine. It's his creators' property (Kishimoto Masashi). The only things that are mine are my own made up characters.

To _**everyone:**_ Thank you for reviewing every one, this chapter is for all of you, thanks and for all who didnt you really should, not just this one, but all the stories you read, reviews really motivate a writter.

Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**

"Hello" speech

_Hello _Thoughts

**Hello** Kyuubi

**_Hello_** Kyuubi's thoughts

(Hello) Inner Sakura

- -- - - - Scene change

Rising Sun

"Double header special!"

Chapter 6: "From Heaven to Earth"

"Damn it Lee, I thought you said they where only ten" Kiba complained to his partner as he was surrounded by a large amount of Samurai's, they easily outnumbered the Konoha Nin's 20 to 1. While Kiba was complaining he was able to slip a soldier pill to his partner Akamaru, turning in mere moments the snow white dog a blood red and readied him for a fierce battle.

Lee smiled. "I'm sorry Kiba, I counted wrong, they must have been hiding or something, but I'm still sure we can beat them, we have youth on our side and our spirits will overwhelm them easily" AS he said those words, Lee prepared for battle placing his left arm behind his back and extending his right showing his palm to all of his opponents.

A sweat dropped from Kiba's head, his right eyes twitched as he wonder of all the people in the village he had to be teamed up with such an idiot. "Damn all these years and you still talk that way, remain me later to kick your ass for saying such corny stuff" Kiba replied as a smirked escaped from his mouth and nodded at Akamaru.

"Sure Kiba, I will gladly spar with you" The green of Konoha commented, flashing an already annoyed Kiba his good guy pose.

"He if we get out of this I am so going to kicking your ass" Kiba said smiling preparing himself for battle. Focusing all his Chakra and slowly become more beast than human, his beast mimic technique had been released, his eyes had become narrowed, with a slit pupil with in them, his canine teeth had lengthen to double there size, similar to Akamaru's, His hand had become claws, that could easily tear thru flesh. A few barks came from the red dog, which also thanks to that strange pill had changed drastically, increasing the dogs already impressive size, if the dog reached over Kiba's knee before, now it easily reached the beast master waist. His canine attributes where also more noticeable as its fangs, and claws increase and his facial expression was no longer a dog, for it appeared as a wolf that was about to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. As the two where side by side, Akamaru barked a few times, obviously addressing his master. "Akamaru said I **SHOULD** kick your after this for saying such corny stuff" States Kiba with a malevolent smile adorning his face.

"Be quiet ninja-scum!" Interrupted a low ranking samurai as he drew his swords and took a battle pose in which he held his blade with two hands and placed his right legs slightly in front of the left one, readying himself for the next move, all the other samurais, also stated many comments and drew there blades.

Kiba didn't take lightly to the samurais interruption, as ha vain started to pulsate on his fore head, scolding the samurai for the interruption, releasing a full repertory of offensive vocabulary at him, also Lee commented on how it was proper to interrupt people when they are discussing something of importance matter, they're comments weren't appreciated by the blade wielders as they all became infuriated, giving them further motivation for disposing of the two Konoha ninjas.

"Prepare to attack!" A samurai wearing a red arm band on his left arms yelled, causing all the others samurais to charge towards the ninjas, all with there blades drawn and craving to feel the flesh of the two ninjas.

"I'll take that guy. He seems to be the boss; you take the other 40 or so soldiers" Kiba expressed making Lee smile a bit. "Funny Kiba, unrealistic but funny" Was all Lee could answer as the attack begins. But still that tiny response was enough to make Kiba angry a bit, wondering why even now he would let him have the last word.

"AH!" A samurai yelled as he slashed between Kiba and Lee separating them from each other, after which the Samurai attacked Kiba with a horizontal slash, the samurais attack was deep enough to find its mark, Kiba wasn't used to such long range melee weapons, for he only had to evade kunai in the last years, and overconfident made a mistake that even was by mere millimeters was one that could have cost him his life.

_Damn it. First move and he already hit me_. Thought the beast master Kiba. After which he checked his wound carefully, making sure it wasn't too deep or life threatening. _Well at least it's not deep_. Kiba thought as he started to form seals.

"Tsuuga" screamed Kiba as he jumped head on toward all of his opponents, performing his crippling piercing fang attack. The samurai tried to stop the attack using his sword as a shield, and surprisingly was successful in stopping the attack, that is for a time. Until the piercing fang increased its rotating speed and destroyed the sword, shattering into bits, seeing the sight of his sword turn to mere fragments caused the samurai to open his eyes widely for he knew that with his sword shattered it was over. And so passing through the sword the piercing fang hit the opponent sending him to the ground in pain his body covered with blood, his armor turned to shreds. Leaving him on the ground bleeding, only seeing the heavens, wondering if there was one or simply would be reborn a samurai again or even a ninja.

As Kiba confirmed the defeat of his blade wielding opponent, he signaled Akamaru to jump on his back, which quickly obeyed and jumped on hi, now on this position the two focused their chakra, Kiba forming a tiger seals, narrowing his eyes and focusing his energy. "Juujin no Jutsu" Kiba said in a low voice and a cloud of smoke surrounded the beast and beast master, stopping the samurais attack, and took a defensive position, for they didn't know what to expect, as the smoke slowly cleared the would be attackers came face to face with two growling Kiba's.

"Hey! Lee! Are you okay" Kiba yelled. AS his clone jumped off his back and took a battle stance.

"Yes I'm fine" Lee answered as he spin kicked a samurai that had attacked him to the ground.

"Well that's two down, all those left" Kiba yoked while his clone simply growled at the samurai. Making them a bit unnerved as the beast clones snarled like the wild beast that it is

"Its time to get serious guys, every one press the attack" The leader of the samurai group yelled as they all started the attack, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru simply braced themselves for the attack. For they where outnumbered and had to fight very carefully.

"Every one **STOP **now!" Suddenly the man yelled again causing all the samurai to stop in their tracks, confusing them, but they had no choice to comply "What sir?" One of the confused samurais asked as he was as baffled as the rest for his sudden change in orders.

"I….**the commander**…I mean the **leader** of this squad, platoon, group of warriors. I have decided, I the **leader**, to let these ninja live for now, remember that I the **leader** said that I want them to live" The samurai said in a strange and awkward tone, as he doubted a in his position and ordered everything with doubt and strangle placed emphasis in his position of power.

"Sir. Are you feeling well?" One asked him. Truly concerned for his commander, as he had never seen him act that way before, and even countering his own orders.

"Yes, I the leader feel well, and now. I the leader have decided to retreat and leave this place in ninja control, but we will return" The leader said getting a strange look from everyone even Lee and Kiba. Who where as baffled as every one else in the battlefield.

"Now let's move out! And those are my orders, from me the leader of this group!" The samurai yelled pointing toward the samurai's base camp, and all the samurais started to march reluctantly toward it. But still they marched toward their base.

"Lee what the hell is going on?" Kiba whispered to Lee. Who simple looked back at Kiba with blank eyes and a sweat on the back of his head.

Lee simple lifted his shoulders, signaling he had no idea what was going on with the enemies, but still didn't took his eyes off them, as they slowly marched away from the battle field and toward their base camp. "I don't know Kiba but this is weird"

After the samurai left only the leader of the group was left he winked at them while he was smiling and waving. After that he ran after the rest. "O that wink was for you Lee" Kiba said with a smirk on his face, and was backed up by Akamaru who had returned to his former form. "I doubt it Kiba, I think it was for you" Lee answered back commenting the power of love and that there was no barrier for Kiba. "Na man, the guy looked like he was from that team, and a guy from that team would hit on you" Kiba said back starting to get pissed at the fact that Lee would even consider him being that way.

"What do you mean he would hit on me?" Lee answered very curios and worried for that. Since he thought all his body language, clothes and way of speaking would make him an instant magnet for the females.

They continued to try to see who that wink was for, they keep that for a while until a sound interrupted them. "LEE! Over here!" The two ninjas heard. They started to search for the origin of the sound. The young shinobi turned around and tried to find the sound, until behind a few trees the saw Gai, who was waving at them signaling them to go where he was.

The two ran toward him hiding behind the tree with him, on the ground nest to him an unconscious Ino lay. The girl had a smile on her face ad seemed to be in a trance, immediately Kiba came to the conclusion of what was happening. "What sis you do to Ino? You pervert" Kiba yelled at Gai, whose eyes went blank, "Wait a minute Kiba-kun…I didn't do anything…I…I…" Gai tried to say something, but his tong became twisted. "Just kidding Gai-sensei" Interrupted Kiba with a huge grin on his face, causing Gai to breathe in relief, but after which scolded Kiba for even thinking such things.

"Gai-sensei what happened back there?" Lee asked. Gai showed an enormous grin. "HO! Lee that demonstration of youthful and intrepid acting was performed by this young woman!" Gai said pointing at the now waking Ino.

"Hi guy's liked my acting" Said a smiling Ino who threw a wink at them as she was helped up by Gai. The slim blond extended her arms as if she just had woken up from a nap.

"I knew it! Man that mind switch Jutsu kicks ass!" Kiba expressed. Giving Ino thumbs up, which she didn't care much for, but did appreciate Kiba's flattering.

"Bark, Bark!" Akamaru interrupted and jumped to Kiba's arms. And Kiba translated the Nin dogs words, and they where the same giving Ino praises for her abilities. "Akamaru liked it too"

Ino simple smiled at their comments.

"We really appreciate your Help Ino-san, but why did you kept referring yourself as leader?" Lee asked.

"Hey yeah, why did you?" Kiba asked as well.

"I wanted to make sure they knew I was the leader" Ino said.

"Perhaps it was too much. No leader keeps referring themselves as a leader, you called yourself leader like 20 times" Lee stated causing a small blush to adorn Ino's cheeks.

"What? I did a great job" Ino defended herself while Kiba simply smirked.

"Your acting is fine, but you just need to learn to stay in character" Kiba mocked making Ino madder than before.

"That's enough young one's, we must return and report in, there's an unsettling rumor going through out the ranks about the Raikage" Gai said getting the others attention after which the headed to hidden cloud.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -

In the Samurai base a white armor man stood next to a man on his knees, he has his katana high and ready for something, as the man on the ground hold a dagger to his stomach.

"HA!" The man on the ground yelled as he stabs himself with the dagger, as soon as the man does this the man in white armor slashes cutting the mans head of letting it hit the floor, accompanied by the body instants later.

"Tricked by a ninja how pathetic, well at least you were able to retain the little honor you had left" The man said as he cleaned his swords and placed it in his waist once more.

"Kotetsu-sama!" A man yelled as he entered the room.

"Yes. What is it?" He calmly asked as hi sat at the far end of a table, to his side two large heavy armored samurais with halberds guarded him, indeed an impressive sigh to the new arrival, who gulped down saliva to gather strength to talk.

The messenger stood straight saluted the general and gather all his courage. "The ninja are moving they are leaving their village" The soldier stated making the general smile. He took a sip from a cup he had near by, thinking deeply on the next move and on the ninja's movements.

"Fools, like lambs to the slaughter, prepare the men and ready the new weapons" Kotetsu said as he signaled the soldier to leave.

_They are so predictable, so damn predictable._ Kotesus thought as he stood up and looked out the window of the house he had taken as his base.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In hidden cloud village a fierce discussion is occurring.

"Raikage-sama you can not counter attack right now. We are barely holding the outer perimeter" Gai commented as he fisted his hands trying to control his emotions, foe he completely opposed the Raikage's orders.

"That's the reason we must attack, all their forces are at the front line, they will not expect an attack from another side" The Raikage explains.

"I really doubt it will work, the samurais army isn't as easy going as you make it sound, Raikage-sama." Kiba lets out. Causing a glare from the Raikage, who turns and faces the young leaf ninja.

"Shut up, you leaf Nin have no say in this matter, be grateful I let you four assist us after what the leaf pulled" The Raikage stated. Stirring up old memories and with it old wounds and personals matters.

Kiba didn't hide his emotions, as he slammed his fist against a nearby wall, leaving a dent in it, his eyes narrowed and an aggressive aura was felt from him." What we pulled? You're the one's that tried to kidnap Hinata!"

"Why you insolent brat how dare take that tone with me" The Raikage stated. As two cloud Nin placed themselves between Kiba and the Raikage.

"Calm down Kiba" Gai interfered. As he tried his best to hold back the young beast master, But Kiba who looked ready to attack the Raikage wasn't so easy to restrain, but after a few words from Gai, Kiba managed to calm down.

"I apologize for my team mate Raikage-sama" Ino said while bowing. Trying her best to calm the mood down, for it wasn't going to favorable for her and her team.

"I'll let this pass, but only this time I will not hesitate in killing him next time" The Raikage threaten as he took out a map of their territory.

Gai and other shinobi placed themselves around the map and waited for the Raikage's orders. The land seemed pretty unstable, as most was bare wasteland, and mountains. Except for the main land of the country where the lords lived, it was more then adequate for human occupation.

"The army that will be personally lead by me will cross this narrow valley, this way we'll pass their defensive perimeters and attack the rear side which is the less defended and where the leader of this army will be located" The Raikage explained but got a few negative reactions. Not only from the leaf ninjas, but also from some of the clouds ninjas that where presented.

"Are you sure you will lead it personally sir?" One Nin asked. The Raikage simply rolls the map and slowly nod at his question.

"Very well Raikage-sama. You do what you must and we do what we must as well" The Nin said as he left the room followed by the rest of his men.

"Do you wish for us to accompany you Raikage-sama?" Gai asked.

"No I have another job for you" The Raikage said as he pulled him close and started to explain the plan he had for him and the rest of the ninjas.

- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -

In the valley the impressive ninja army marched, being led by the mighty Raikage, the formation was tight as they had very limited space to work with, the day was clear and sunny, so any hope from help from the heavens was a clear no.

The army continued its march that is until a falling rock catches their attention, with a signal from the raikage the army stopped and silently waits. The atmosphere suddenly became tense and heavy, all the eyes where carefully watching their surrounding, trying to locate anything out of place, and all their ears where trying to catch the slightest sound.

"Welcome Raikage. I didn't expect the leader himself to be caught in our ambush" A white armor wearing samurai stated. As he stood on the edge of one of the cliffs forming the valley, the man had a small smile on his face.

"You prepared an ambush? Not very honorable" The Raikage answered with a disgusted tone, which was noticed by the white clad samurai, who's smiled vanished, but after a moment raised his head to the heavens.

"I hate to say that I agree with you on that, but I'm just following orders from my lord and all this is for the greater good at long term" The samurai said as he took out his two swords.

The Raikage cracked a small smile. "War changes people doesn't, only in life or death situation peoples true nature appears"

"Again I agree with you" The samurai stated. As he formed and x with his swords and readied himself for the attack.

"Well boy, wont you tell me the name of the man I'm about to kill?" The Raikage asked.

"Very well I am Tamashii Kotetsu! Front line general and the one that performed the first strike against the ninja countries" Kotetsu said as he placed one of his swords in front of his face seeing his reflex ion.

"I hear doubt in your voice, are you starting to feel the pressure of war on your shoulders? Are you starting to regret all the things you have done, because I'm sure you have done things that go against your morals." The Raikage asked. Seeing as his words of honor seemed to affect the man, hoping to break his concentration the Raikage continued with the conversation.

"Even if I do it's for the greater good" Kotetsu coldly said.

"The end justifies the way…that's a shinobi saying" The Raikage said making the Samurai lose his cool.

"That's enough I won't get dragged into one of your mind games! Archers ready!" He yelled as many samurai appear from the cliff sides of the valley carrying bow and arrows and pointing them at the shinobi.

"They are using long range weapons? What happened with one on one fighting?" The Raikage yelled, as he saw the unfavorable position they had been put in by the samurais tactics.

"Shut up! Every one fire at will" He yelled giving the warriors the opportunity to fire and they took it, hundred of arrows flew toward the shinobi, impacting on them, they where heavily damaging everyone in the formation including the Raikage. For the limited space of the valley made it difficult for the shinobi to dodge or perform Justus, but made them easy targets for the archers.

_There job done_. He thought but his thoughts where interrupted when the shinobi puffed revealing nothing more than logs hit by arrows.

_Damn shinobi techniques, I think they call this one scapegoat technique or something like that, but what I'm sure of is that they are near by, so I can't let my guard down_. Kotetsu thought as he drew his wakizashi and readied himself once again with his two blades.

As he and his troops nervously waited for any sigh of the ninjas in a second dozen of kunai flew toward the samurais but none hit the all hit near them after a quick inspection by the samurai they noticed a small tag that started to burn.

_Crap…_Kotetsu thought as he saw one in front of him burn. He only placed his rams in front of him trying to protect himself.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.

The explosions caused by the explosion tags cause a rockslide sending many if not all the samurai into the center of the valley severely injuring many in the process.

_Damn I was ambushed while I was performing an ambush… how ironic._ Kotetsu thought as he stood up from beneath some rubble and cleaned himself.

"Attack!" Was hear and in a second a large number of shinobi appeared attacking the still dazed samurai, because of this most of the samurai where killed in the first wave of attacks, but still the battle continued not one side giving any chance to the other, thou the samurais took heavy casualties during the process of abandoning their bow and drawing their swords.

"ARG!" Yelled Kotetsu as he blocked a shinobi kunai with his wakizashi in his left arm and slashed at the ninja still in mid air with the katana on his right arm, blood splatters tainting his white armor but still he didn't had time to rest as from behind him he hears quick foot steps closing in, with out hesitating he moved blindly slashing at the approaching man killing him in an instant.

_Two ninja down, but I have to find the Raikage_. He thought has he wiped sweat from his fore head and looked around the battle field for him. For if he defeated the ninja leader the ninjas will to fight would be exterminated.

"Raiton: Tengoku no Ikari no Jutsu"(wrath of heaven no Jutsu) Was hear has a numerous lighting bolts rain down on the samurai destroying the last of their foot hold on the valley giving the opportunity for the ninja to press their attacks.

There he is I have to stop him. Kotetsu thought as he ran toward the ninja leader slashing his way through all that tried to stand in his way, not even lighting bolts intended for him where enough to stop his advancement. Foe he was determined to bring down the thunder god.

"HA!" He yelled as he tried to slash the opponent multiple times. The Raikage was forced to break his Jutsu stopping the lighting strikes for now, as he evaded the attacks he jumped back and stared calmly at the man.

"What's wrong? Are you upset because while most of your forces are being defeated here and your base is falling at the same time?" The Raikage asked.

"What? You're attacking the base camp?" Kotetsu asked dumb folded.

"Yes you think we would let such important information like our battle plan leak out so easily? If you did you greatly underestimated our strength" The Raikage mocked.

"I was an idiot, I was to overconfident" Kotetsu said in a low voice as he tightened his grip on his swords.

"Yes you were!" The Raikage added causing more psychological damage and tension.

"All is not lost, after I kill you there moral will be to down to continue the fighting" Kotetsu stated trying to plan for the future attacks.

"You say like it's already a fact" The Raikage sated as in a swift move he removed his robe and hat revealing a shinobi of he cloud Jounin uniform.

"Lets begin this" Kotetu sated as he ready his blood soaked weapons once again, this time the blades where eager to find the Raikage's flesh.

They both yelled as they ran up toward each other. Kotetsu starts the attack trying to stab the Kage with his wakizashi, in a quick move the Raikage evaded the attack by side stepping as soon as he evaded the attack he managed to grab the samurais left writs quickly delivering an elbow to the side of the head, the samurai was pushed back by the shock but the Raikage didn't allow him to put distance between them , in a quick movement the samurai did an horizontal slash trying to force the Raikage to release him, but to no avail the Raikage managed to duck only losing a few hairs.

_Now it's my chance._ The Raikage thought has he drove his knee into the samurais left wrist forcing him to drop his weapon and disabling that hand.

Finally Kotetsu frees himself and pulls back getting some space between the two, he quickly checked his hand and sees that's in bad shape.

_Damn it, I'll have to win with just my katana_. Kotetsu thought as he placed the swords in front of him.

Kotetsu attacked with a horizontal slash, then a diagonal and after that he tried a vertical but all missed.

Kotetsu started to concentrate in his next attack. "Kiru koto kaze kenjutsu" (Cutting wind technique) he swung his sword multiple time creating many wind currents toward the Raikage, who jumped and tried to avoid the hits as best as he could yet some managed to strike him causing damage on his arms and legs.

Blood started to flow freely from the wind induced wounds, sweat started to from on the two men foreheads they where injured and knew they had two go all out to win this fight.

The Raikage started to form a large number of seals ending with a clap. After separating his hands electricity started to surge though those, each hand looked like a miniature Chidori.

"Hidden cloud Taijutsu style: electric fist" The Raikage said in a low voice as he took a fighting stance.

Kotatsu was confused for he never had seen or faced such a technique, and he needed to find a way to fight it since the Raikage started his attack.

The Raikage attacked with an arm thrust followed by a quick forearm strike both which missed, then a quick kick to the side that managed to hit after which he pulled back and assessed the opponent who still had a defensive position.

_Damn it I cant block, if I block it will electrocute me._ Kotetsu thought as he assessed the situation.

Again the Raikage attacked launching a barrage or punches and kick of which the samurai managed to black most kicks and evade most of the hit, the Raikage sent a left punch that kotetsu evaded by pulling back and that's when the Raikage launched a deep right that reached kotetsu hitting him on the chest making him scream in pain and falling to his knees breathing deeply as smoke appeared to emanate from his burn body.

_This Taijutsu style was developed for countering Konoha's gentle fist, I doubt a simple samurai with no knowledge of this technique could ever defeat it._ The Raikage said to himself as he focused more chakra into his technique.

The Raikage got close to the kneeing samurai and readied him self to finish him off, concentrating his power to his right hand readying the fatal blow.

"Ha!" He yelled as his fist went toward his opponent.

SLASH in a last effort the samurai performs a raising blow that manages to damage the Nins shoulder and forcing him to pull back losing his Jutsu in the process

_It's not over._ The Raikage thought as he threw many shurikens at Kotetsu.

Strangely the shurikens passes by him, confusing the samurai, as he carefully watched the Raikage he noticed a constant grin on his face, FLAH a small reflection caught his attention as a stringed appeared to be tied to the ninja stars.

_Strings are connected to the shurikens?_ He thought as he turned and saw the shurikens coming straight at him, he quickly ducked evading the hits but the shurikens hit the blade tying it up with the attached strings.

_Damn it I can't cut them_. Kotetsu thought as he pulled his blade trying to free it.

He quickly turned to the Raikage who still showed a grin on his face and seals on his hand.

"Raiton: Denki denryuu no Jutsu" (electric current no Jutsu) He said to himself in a low voice as he grabbed the string attached to the shurikens sending the electricity through them toward the samurai who simply yelled in pain dropping his sword and only stood there weekly breathing slowing and deeply. His white clothes and armor had now dark marks being burned by the electrical current he had felt multiple times during the battle.

The Raikage simply smirked at the sight of the defeated samurai.

"I hear you gave the leaf Hokage quiet a fight, you must have had an off day today, and well I shouldn't gloat to much as you did manage to cause me some wounds that if I don't treat will kill me" The Raikage said as he again formed electricity on his hand and rushed the samurai with the killing blow.

"Hyaku yari"(hundred spears) Was heard as multiple light beams hit the ground between the samurai and the Raikage causing destruction lifting dust forcing the Raikage to pull back and brace himself.

A large armored man appeared from behind the smoke, he was helping the fallen kotetsu stay on his feet but Kotetsu didn't appreciate it much.

"What are you doing here Gekkoo?" He asked with an angry expression on his face and equally molested tone in his voice.

"Calm down brother, our lord sent me here, these cloud Nin are famous for elaborating cunning plans, our lord was a bit worried you would under estimate them. And I guess he was right, just look at you" Gekkoo expressed with genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm fine this fight isn't finished" Kotetsu answered.

"Stubborn as always, one must know when the fight is over, I will continue this fight" Gekkoo yelled at the Raikage.

"Fine, I still can fight" Raikage yelled as he took to the sky and delivered a jump kick to Gekkoo who didn't move, the impact didn't appeared to affect him.

_My hit didn't affect him. How thick is his armor?_ The Raikage asked himself as the large armor clad man approached and tried to strike the Nin with his halberd

SLASH Gekkoo swung his halberd trying to hit him, as soon as he performed his strike the Raikage vanished for a second, he had jumped on the blade standing on it at the end of the weapon, he quickly performed his electric fist while Gekkoo still was confused by his disappearing act.

"HA!" The Raikage yelled as he jumped of the halberd to Gekkoo releasing a barrage of hit to his chest all hitting their mark, after the attack he jumped back and analyzed the damage he had inflicted.

"Nice try but my armor doesn't conduct electricity, its no use trying them on me." Gekkoo explained as he spun his halberd and readied his attack.

"Hyaku yari" (hundred spears) Gekkoo started the attack trying to pierce the Raikage with one hundred attacks.

Looks like slow motion. The Raikage thought as he calmly evaded all the attacks after which he jumped finding himself over the samurai and started to perform hand seals.

"Raiton denki saikuron no Jutsu" (Electric cyclone no Jutsu) as he finished the seals the samurai was enveloped in a cyclone of pure electricity.

_That should do it; I doubt his armor can insolate him from that level of electric Jutsu._ The Raikage thought as he landed in front of the cyclone and happily watched the samurai inside.

CLANG, CLANG, the sound of metal was hear, it was the samurais armored shoes he calmly walked out off the cyclone of pure electricity, sparks still appearing coursing through his armor.

"Nice try I felt that one a bit, I'm all tingly HAHAHA" The samurai mocked as the Raikage took a step back.

_That's one of my best Justus I used almost all my chakra, his defense is extremely powerful, almost perfect._ The Raikage thought as he started to breathe heavily; sweat coursing from his forehead, his wounds still releasing blood worsening his condition as the fight continued.

"Its time to end this" Gekko said as he walked toward his opponent and tried punching him many time to no avail his hits where to sluggish to hit, but when he waved his halberd it was another story.

"Let se you evade this. Senyari (Thousand spears). He said as he started his attack as before.

_Are you trying that sluggish technique again? I can easily evade them_. The Raikage thought as he started to evade the attacks like before, until he felt a pain on his leg, the attack manage to hit him.

_The speed of the attacks is increasing?_ He thought as the attacks started to speed up making it much more difficult because the number had increase as well.

The Raikage dodge right, left, ducked, side stepped and all he could but still he was hit in his legs, shoulders, arms, weakening him greatly.

I'm getting very tire. I won't be able to keep evading them. As he thought that two hits went through his chest puncturing his right lung, as he flinched another hit his abdomen passing through his liver and the hits continued damaging him critically as the attack continued so did the hits until only a bloody Raikage was left hitting the ground.

Gekkoo walked up to his brother and helped him up. "Looks like we manage to win this battle."

"You call this a victory look at my men they where slaughter, this ambush was meant for the shinobi and they turned it against us" Kotetsu spat, cursing himself for his lack of foresight.

"So I guess it's not a good time to say that while you where here being beaten your base was attacked" Gekko stated making Kotetsu grab his armor.

"What do you mean it was under attack? Why didn't you go assist them?" He asked. Tightening the grip he had on Gekko.

"It was too late, it was already in flames, there was nothing I could do, so instead I came here" Gekkoo explained, causing Kotetsu's head to fall in disgrace, for he had failed his men all of them even the ones that where left in the base camp to rest.

"My camp is gone, most of my men killed. I guess I failed in this campaign" Kotetsu said with a forced smile.

"Not yet, the large number of shinobi that where here quickly retreated after seeing their leader dead, their moral his heavily hurt so a quick attack can be beneficial" Gekkoo said trying to raise his brother's moral.

"I agree lets gather what troops we have left" Kotetsu said as he used his sword to walk. Hoping to save some of men and making sure the ones that had fallen in battle wouldn't be in vain.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - --

In the hidden village of cloud, a heavily bandage Kotetsu and gekkoo along with a handful of their men looked in awe as the village was completely disserted.

"There's no one here" Kotetsu yelled.

His brother simply looked along. "Yes it appears there's no one"

"Seems they left in a hurry, perhaps after their leader was reported dead, or even before that, all I know they left. So what are you going to do now brother?" Gekkoo added, and watched carefully as his brother seemed a bit concern for something.

"I have to head back, I'll need to gather more troops since I lost almost all of them in this campaign, supplies as well" Kotetsu said as he walked away from the sight.

"I as well have to get back to my army" Gekkoo responded.

"We have the village, but I lost my army. Is this a victory or a defeat?" Kotetsu asked himself as he took every painful step was a reminder of the Raikage.

"I'm starting to think no one will win in this war" Gekkoo responded.

"But this is for the best of the land, isn't it" Kotetsu asked again.

"I hope so, I so hope so, I hope my feeling are wrong and something goods comes out of all this blood shed, I hope our lords decision to come here is correct" Gekkoo said expressing his worried for this war.

And so the Samurai where left there all alone in the once thriving hidden village of cloud, all still affected by this war and starting to doubt it and the price its costing them. For which every battle the casualties on both side keeps increasing.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Mean while in the stone country thing weren't as calm, an intense battle had just concluded and the shinobi had gathered.

"Tsuchikage-sama! We must leave as soon as we can" A stone Nin suggested.

"I agree I am the stone so we must leave as soon as possible" The Tsuchikage responded causing shock to a few present.

"You can't be serious?" Kurenai screamed out offended by the Tsuchikages words.

_Damn she's up to it again._ Asuma thought as he knew something bad was coming out from this.

"How dare you raise your voice at me" The Tsuchikage responded shooting a death glare at Kurenai.

Kurenai was furious for his words and couldn't understand how some one can be a leader of a ninja village.

"How can you say such thing when it's a leader's duty to protect their village and people, such words and actions are not for the good of the village" Kurenai said again making Asuma hit his fore head.

"I don't not know why I decided to let you help us; I guess I made a mistake" Said the Tsuchikage.

"I apologize for my friend she doesn't know how thing work in the stone village" Asuma interrupted hoping to save the situation.

"If you want to amend your partner's mistake, you can accompany me as part of my escort and lead me to the leaf" The Tsuchikage ordered.

"The leaf? Why? And what about our other team members and you're remaining soldiers and people?" A concerned Asuma asked, for he could believe that the Kages selfishness would go as far as to abandoning such a large amount of people.

"The Hokage send me a message saying I could go there if needed, your team mates must stay and try and hold off pursuers, and about the people spread the words that I ordered every man that can raised a weapon to the front lines" The Tsuchikage ordered as he left the room followed by his escort.

"That bastard" Kurenai said to herself.

"Don't get mad, that's their way of thinking and we can't do anything about it" Asuma said taking out a cigarette and trying to think the situation thru

Kurenai looked toward him. "Perhaps, but it's still wrong"

"I never said it wasn't" Asuma stated as he left the room after the Tsuchikage followed by a reluctant Kurenai.

- - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -

In the stone village the fierce battle raged on.

"Baika no Jutsu" Was yelled as a giant ball rampaged across the samurai lines causing chaos and damage to their troops.

"Way to go Chouji" Was hear from a pony tailed Jounin as he disposed of a blade wielding warrior.

BOOM a large explosion was hear as Chouji slammed himself into a wall undoing the Jutsu and dazed for a moment.

_Damn it he has to find a way to stop getting dizzy after using that Jutsu_. Shikamaru thought as he saw a samurai dashing toward Chouji.

"Kagemane no Jutsu" He said as ha shadow went toward the enemy stopping his attack.

But while he was preoccupied by the samurai he didn't notice another one coming at him sword drawn and ready to strike him down.

"Doton: Shinjuu zanshu no Jutsu" Was hear as the samurai attacking Shikamaru disappeared from sight: In a quick inspection he noticed the samurai had been dragged under ground only leaving his head above ground, a second later a stone nin emerged from underground simply sharing a look with Shikamaru before he ran toward another battle.

_I keep forgetting where not fighting alone_. Shikamaru thought as he returned his attention to the captured samurai.

"Kage kubishibari no Jutsu" Shikamaru said to himself in a low voice as a hand formed out of shadows strangled the Samurai. After he finished the samurai off he walked up to Chouji who was just recovering.

"You have to be more careful Chouji" Shikamaru said out of concerned placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah you have been saying that to me for a while, but I just can't manage to" A smiling Chouji said back at Shikamaru.

As the talked a huge explosion blew up a nearby house.

_Man that's what I hate about war, no time to relax…how troublesome_. Shikamaru though as he watched a large number of explosion occur in front of him.

"SHOKKU NAMI!" (Shock wave) was heard producing another explosion near them from the dust a swordswomen appeared; she quickly noticed them and dashed toward them.

_Why is it always women?_ Shikamaru thought as he watched the woman ran toward them.

"Shokku nami" She said as she ran toward then and swung her blade sending a rapid shockwave toward them.

"Why do I always fight women" Shikamaru said as he started to form hand seals. Cursing his luck, for it appeared that the entire women raze was destined to fight him.

"Leave this one to me" Chouji said as he took a set toward and performed a set of hand seals.

"DOTON: DOROKU GAESHI NO JUTSU" Chouji said as he drove his hands into the ground and in a quick movement lifted up a bolder that took the full impact of the samurais attack.

Shikamaru and the swordswomen where shocked for a second and Chouji started another set of seals and drove his hands into the ground once again.

"DOTON: DORYO DANGO NO JUTSU" He yelled as he lifted a boulder and threw id at the stun samurai crushing her under it.

The action surprised Shikamaru, he never expect such Justus from Chouji.

"Doton Justus?" Was all Shikamaru was able to say from the shock and surprise Chouji had produced him.

"What? Where in the stone, I couldn't just stay here for so long and not learn a few Justus" Was Chouji's explanation.

"Yeah sure" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Let's go Shikamaru" Chouji said as he started to walk toward the remaining battles, but was stopped by Shikamaru's arm.

"Wait Chouji. It's just a waste of time to fight underlings, we have to take out the leader" Shikamaru said making Chouji form a grin on his face and nod in approval.

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

In a tent just in the outsides of hidden stone a man wearing black shirt and black skirt(A/N Like the one kenshin in rourin kenshin uses I don't know the name it has), with long black hair and brow eyes, was carrying two Katana's instead of a wakizashi.

He was talking to a samurai who appeared very nervous.

"What do you mean he has escaped?" The man yelled causing fear on his subordinates.

"I am very sorry Kurai-sama, there's nothing we can do" The samurai said as he took a step back afraid from the reaction his leader may have.

"HEHEHEHE Well. We'll just have to manage to do something right? Where are they right now?" Kurai asked.

"According to the scouts that where able to find them. Right now they should be a mile south of the village" The samurai explained. A nervous expression still covering his face, and his body language also indicated the tension he was feeling.

"If we move right now, none stop, we should be able to catch up" Kurai said as he signaled the men to get ready.

"But sir we aren't as quick as shinobi" The samurai tried to explain.

"I never said you were accompanying me" Kurai said as he snapped his fingers and four ninjas appeared from the shadows.

Four shinobi carrying hidden stone head bands appeared.

"Ninjas? But sir there from the village we're attacking?" The samurai yelled.

"Yeah, they were just sent to us by our lord, they seem to have been recruited and joined the cause" He explained to his underling who didn't seemed convinced.

"I don't think it's a good idea sir, if we have said to wipe out the ninja way why are we using them now?" The samurai said confused for the way the general was acting.

"HA don't be so dramatic, anything to win, victory is the important thing, besides using ninjas to kill ninjas is a great strategies, saves us a lot of warriors" Kurai smirked from the idea.

_I don't think this is right, I doubt the war will go any better_. The samurai thought as he left the tent.

_That idiot, he thinks too much, and need to know that the way to victory is any one that will get you there. _Kurai though as he watched the low ranking samurai leave.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Outside the tent from nearby trees Shikamaru and Chouji saw as a samurai left the tent and talked to one who was keeping watch outside, after they're conversation the samurais left together.

"Now do we attack?" Chouji asked getting more impatient with ever passing second.

"Looks like it" Shikamaru said as he checked no more samurais outside and calculated a very limited number of them inside along with their leader.

But as they where about to jump they saw a pair of Ninjas come out of the tent confusing them.

_Ninjas…and stone ninjas for that fact, looks like turncoats are starting to show up, well I guess that doesn't matter as long as we take out the general, he's to strong for a frontal attack, so I should use my Kage mane and Kage kubishibari and ended quickly._ Shikamaru planed trying to do it quickly and with minimal or no actual fighting.

"Hey Shikamaru what are stone ninjas doing there?" Chouji asked confused.

"They're traitors Chouji, I guess will have a little more work that we thought" Shikamaru answered unnerved by the ninjas appearance, they had thrown off all of his calculations.

"Follow my lead Chouji" Said Shikamaru as he jumped out of the tree followed by his friend.

Out side the tent the ninjas waited patiently for there comrades and leader to get out. So they would initiate the attack and obtain there reward.

"So are you happy you joined the samurais?" One of the stoned ninjas asked the one to his right.

"Its okay, I guess. Its betters than being killed" The ninja said back.

"Yeah there's a smaller risk when you're with the winning side" The other one responded, as they talked the remaining general and two soldiers leave the tent and addressed them.

"Lets go fools we have a lot of terrain to cover" Kurai said as he signaled the four ninjas to follow him.

With that command, the ninjas started to follow him, until they found themselves unable to move. "What? We can't move" "What the hell?" "Kurai-sama I thinks there's something wrong?" The confused ninjas yelled as they where perplexed by they're sudden lost of movement.

_Foolish simpletons, thinking a simple trick like this would surprise me. _Kurai thought as he looked the stone-Nin panic.

Out of the trees Chouji jumped out standing in front of them.

"HAHAHAHA you have fallen in my trap, now surrender and I will not kill you! HAHA" Chouji laughed as he made Shikamaru who was hiding behind some bushes sweat drop.

_Damn Chouji don't over act, you're not good at it._ Shikamaru thought as he watched Chouji fool around.

"Really? What will you do if I don't surrender" Kurai asked curios, for he hadn't been threaten like that in many years, and was a bit curios on why the ninja could say such words, bravery? Confidence? Or simply stupidity. Kurai though as an over acting Chouji laugh

"Ho I will do to you what I'm about to do to the traitors HOHOHOHOHO" Chouji chuckled making Shikamaru's sweat get bigger.

"Just look at my power!" Chouji yelled as he snapped his fingers.

"Damn you Chouji, you're over doing it" Shikamaru said to himself as he performed the hand seals to start the finishing Jutsu.

As they saw Chouji laugh a hand appeared on their neck breaking them in an instant, but the Jutsu didn't go unnoticed by Kurai.

_A hand formed from a shadow strangled them._ He looks around. _It looks like there's a shadow coming from those bushed that connects with mine. I see pretty simple mechanics._ He thought as he started to move his hands drawing his two blades.

_What? He can move?_ Chouji thought as his smiled faded showing concerned.

_Damn it, this hasn't happened since Tayuya_. Shikamaru thought as he helplessly watched how the Nin lifted his sword reflect light over the shadows dispersing them freeing himself from the hold.

After freeing himself he simply showed a smile, after which he looked toward where Shikamaru was hiding. Shikamaru had clearly been spotted by the swordsmen.

"You really should get acting lessons, and tell your friend to stop hiding" Kurai addressed to Chouji which simply took a step back.

Shikamaru walked out of his hiding spot and walked next to Chouji. "Ha! So you're the one who was playing with shadow puppets" Kurai stated.

"Yeah, but I never expected for you to free your self from it" Shikamaru responded.

"I guess we shouldn't underestimate a general" Shikamaru added, as he appeared to be sweating a bit, this didn't go unnoticed by Kurai.

_Sweating? He is either very nervous or tired_. He thought as he looked down and noticed that his shadow was reaching all the way to the bush where he had come from.

_Trying the same trick again? No maybe a different one I don't have the time to play around._ Kurai thought as in a quick movement he turned and launched a dagger he had drawn out of no where at the shadow, impaling it stopping its movement.

"Nani?" Shikamaru yelled as he found himself unable to move freely.

"What's wrong? Can't you move? Well you shouldn't anyway" Kurai mocked.

"What did you do?" Shikamaru asked as he tried his best to free himself from the hold, but to no avail it was as if some one was doing a kagemane no Jutsu on him.

"What did it said in the scroll? Ha yes! I have stopped your shadows movement there fore I have stopped yours as well. Just something I picked up in this country, they actually have a lot of techniques again Konoha, and it was very enlightening." Mocked again, causing Chouji to get mad, and provoking him. As well as Shikamaru, this hid his anger much better than the robust ninja.

The large boned ninja quickly drew one of his kunai and charged the samurai, who drew one of his blades and pair Chouji's attack, Chouji tried pushing the samurai using all his strength and weight but to no avail, as in one quick move the samurai managed to push the ninja back. "Its not ones weigh, but how ones throws it around" The samurai said as he charged against Chouji slamming his blade against Chouji's kunai sending him against a nearby building as he was nothing more than a mere child.

Shikamaru was in shock as he saw his heavy friend being tossed around as if he was nothing much, no one had ever thrown him that was, "It's not over yet" A half conscious Chouji said as he stud from beneath the rubble his impact had caused. Chouji pulled out two chains which had kunai attacked to them and placed them around his body. "Baika no Jutsu" Chouji yelled with fire in his eyes, as he size increased the kunai around his body tightened and became as part of his body creating a partial defense.

Kurai didn't seem impressed as he simply sighted commenting how this attack was mere child's play. As Chouji initiated the attack he rolled head on toward the black robed samurai, who simply raised his swords and narrowed his eyes.

"Isshun ayumi"(Flash step) Kurai whispered as in the last second he disappeared from sight causing Chouji to slam into yet another building, "Where did he go?" Chouji asked himself as he tried to find his opponent, and in a blur the opponent appeared where Chouji was moments ago. "There you are!...Arg!" Suddenly in an instant Chouji's cloths where torn to shreds along with his flesh causing blood to be splattered all around the battlefield.

"Chouji" Shikamaru gasped as he saw his friend fall to the ground defeated and bloody, he hadn't seen that sight in years, and was a sight that he promised himself wouldn't allow to happened.

The samurai placed his swords in its sheath and a smile adorning his face, as he turned to look at his next opponent, Shikamaru. Whose face was showing something he never had showed to any one before, pure anger and frustration, the frustration of not being able to protect his friend, this time it was much more intense then before, for this time he saw his friend fall with his own eyes.

"You'll pay for doing that to Chouji" Shikamaru yelled as he forces himself to gather as much chakra as he could, managing to move his arms slightly, enough to be able to form hands seals. "Kagetobu no Jutsu" (Shadow jump) Shikamaru managed to say with great difficulty calling the shadow below him to covering him completely and drag him into them, disappearing from sight. "What the?" Kurai yelled as he desperately searched for Shikamaru, but to no avail he had completely vanish from his sight.

"Damn you" Kurai heard as from his own shadow Shikamaru emerged releasing a punch to Kurai's jaw, sending back, but it didn't had the enough force to knock him down. Shikamaru pressed the attack releasing a number of blows to Kurai's face, body and abdomen, "HA!" Shikamaru yelled as he finished the attack with a fierce blow to Kurai's jaw sending him to the ground.

"I have to finish him" Shikamaru said to himself has he started to perform hand seal after hand seal, "Finish what? We haven't even started" Interrupted Shikamaru's though as Kurai stood up, with a small string of blood flowing out o the corner of his mouth. He drew one of his blades and dashed toward Shikamaru, slashing wildly trying his best to hit Shikamaru, but incredibly Shikamaru ducked and dodged all of his horizontal slashes and sidestepped the vertically attacks as well. This incredible agility was never seen before from Shikamaru, but it was enough to bother Kurai whose attacks hadn't been evaded like that in many, many years.

Kurai jumped back putting some distance between the two, smiling but it was a smiled with traces of anger, for his frustration on missing so many times his mark had gotten to him, with his left hand he reached and drew his second blade, now with two katana's in his arms he formed a plus sigh with them, thus tacking his battle stance and narrowing his eyes, signaling he was serious. _Its been a long time since I was forced to use my second swords, I must complement this ninja for his defensive skills, to bad he seems as the loyal type, if he didn't I would have asked him to join our cause._

Shikamaru drew a kunai, pretending to match his opponent attacks with a blade of his own even if it was only one kunai against two blades. Shikamaru took the first step causing the samurai to charge as well, a so the two met, Shikamaru took the first slashed, it was an horizontal slashed "What?" Shikamaru gasped as his kunai was stopped with Kurais left blade, Shikamaru tried to pull back but with a quick move of Kurais right arms, his legs where slashed and disabled. The lazy ninja fell to his knees in pain.

With Shikamaru on his knees, the lazy ninja started to curse him self, for letting the sword master defeat him so quickly, he cursed himself for losing his cool and not thinking things through and mostly he cursed himself for not being able to help his friend once again, he had promised himself not to let any of his fellow teammates be hurt he trained his mind so he would always come up with the correct decision but alas once again his friend Chouji laid bloody.

The samurai raised his sword and ready himself to finish of the lazy ninja, Shikamaru could do anything but to close his eyes and brief himself for the cutting edge of the steel blade. In a quick move the samurai dropped his blade onward Shikamaru.

"HA!" A blood curling scream was heard has blood covered Shikamaru's face, his eyes suddenly shot open out of fear, for the scream wasn't his and neither was the blood that had been splattered over him, t was none others than Kurai's, who's hand had been impaled by a spike of stone.

A female with the hidden stone village fore head protector stood before them, she had performed the Jutsu that had saved Shikamaru with out even being noticed. Shikamaru as well as Kurai where amazed for the female ninja sudden appearance, the ninja was a tall slim one, with long bark brown hair and brow eyes, but her eyes where showing nothing else but anger and hatred toward the samurai.

Kurai released his hand from the stone spike, causing a large amount of blood to gush out of the wound. "What do we have here? A little miss trying to play with the big boys?" Kurai asked mocking the kunoichi to no end, but the female ninja gave no response, she simply glared at the samurai causing him to become annoyed, he took a step forwards and face the kunoichi and asked what was her name, which the female ninja took a few steps and placed herself a distance approximately 3 meters away from Kurai.

"I am Iwa Kana, the leader of this village. I am the true Tsuchikage" Declared the young woman, causing the two men to be shocked from such statement. Kurai was a bit confuse for he had been informed that the Tsuchikage was a man, a cowardly and selfish man in fact, that had abandoned the village and he was trying to intercept to kill him.

But Shikamaru wasn't so surprised by the fact that she was the Tsuchikage or claimed to be, it was a simple deception, by putting the attention on the fake leader the true one could move freely and help the village.

"Little girls like you should say such foolish things, I will have to punish you for such stupid words" Kurai claimed as he took a battle stance and narrowed his eyes readying his mind for combat. "Kurai-sama, Kurai-sama" Interrupted his concentration as a messenger appeared out of no where and kneed besides the general.

"Sir we have lost contact with 16 of our advance squads, only a couple of messages where able to reach us, and they all speak of strange frogs and an orange clad man who decimated them" The messenger told the general, who simply was shocked, he lost his stance and put away his blades, in a quick movement he ran away from the battle and headed toward the main HQ of the samurai army, where his lord resided.

Shikamaru and the female ninja, simply watched as the general disappeared covered by a smoke bomb that the messenger had used to cover their tracks, but it also looked like the kunoichi didn't had any intentions of going after them but went in the aid of Shikamaru and Chouji.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked himself as he tried to figure out why the samurai had left so abruptly, but still thanking lady luck for being with him and not dying.


End file.
